The Charles vs Murder on the LA Express
by Jason75
Summary: In August, 1930 NYC's finest private eye, Charles Charles, wed Sarah Walker, the richest debutante on Long Island, after a whirlwind romance. Chuck thought he married the most perfect girl in the world. Maybe he did, but there's more to Sarah than meets the eye. Join the Charles on the LAX as they celebrate their honeymoon, solve a murder mystery and team to learn about their past.
1. 1 Who ARE You

**The Charles vs Murder on the LA Express (1930)  
**

_The TV show Chuck, my story Chuck vs The Long Island Debutante (LID), The Thin Man movie series, Firefly, Murder on the Orient Express, and real life characters from the time period are all used to inspire this story. I loosely refer to historical events and to people from history that may or may not quite fit the time line or facts. I hope I don't insult serious historians, as this is a fictional piece. I don't own Chuck, or any of those other entities. _

_A hint for readers, there is a fair amount of deception going on in the dialogue, especially in one scene, so pay close attention to who says what and when and judge the veracity of what they say accordingly.  
_

_Enjoy Chapter 1, The Charles vs Who ARE You_

**XXXXXXXXXX 1 Lovemaking**

Early in the August morning , somewhere between New York City and Chicago, the LA Express, nicknamed the LAX, chugged down the tracks. The year was 1930. The LAX ran weekly between Broadway and Hollywood. Although the train had coach seating like a normal train, in the luxury suite the LAX was home to the rich and famous.

This morning, in the honeymoon suite, room fourteen, Mr and Mrs Charles Charles were in the middle of an all night marathon of passionate lovemaking.

As they continued their record breaking night, the slightest amount of rustling could be heard from the other side of the room. From underneath the chest of doors, the family pet Asta raised one of his paws from over his eyes, which he politely averted using all night long. The paw quickly moved back in place as the Charles had not stopped for rest yet.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Chuck rolled off his new bride Sarah. Both husband and wife stared straight up at the ceiling while working hard to catch their breathe.

Asta finally could look. When he saw the Charles 'monkey business' (Sarah's term for sexual intercourse) was over, he jumped on the bed.

"Yelp."

"Asta. That's a good puppy. So polite. I saw you covering your eyes all night long." Sarah's face glowed like the sun, with a bright smile that lit up the room.

"Yelp."

After another minute or two, Chuck noticed Sarah's mood had turned more serious. Sarah was slow to express herself, Chuck quick to observe, and even quicker to say whatever was on his mind. It made the Charles a perfect match. Most of the time at least. Today, Sarah would begin to talk, and it was as if a floodgate had opened. Was Chuck going to be ready for the 'real Sarah Charles?'.

"Anything wrong Sugar? Was I too rough?'

"Oh no Mr. Charles. You were perfect. This night was perfect."

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 Sharing Secrets**

"Then why the long face?"

Sarah rolled to her side and faced her husband. "Something bothered me that you said earlier."

"I can't remember saying anything. We've been kind of busy the last eight hours."

"You said Grandpa George told you it was always my dream to spend my honeymoon aboard the LAX."

"Yep. He called me the day after we had our peace making phone conversation. He sent us these tickets as a peace offering of sorts."

"That was sweet of him Chuck. Except I never told him my dream was to honeymoon here. I love the choice, but … It never was my dream."

"Maybe he was just being nice." Chuck replied unconvincingly, even he didn't believe his own words.

"I doubt it. My Grandpa and father were involved with some pretty dark and secret stuff."

"All rich and powerful businessmen are." Chuck continued his half hearted defense.

"No. This is different."

"Different? How?" Chuck gave up defending, and was trying to keep up with Sarah's thinking now.

"Chuck. I have a secret. Several of them actually. But this first secret I've kept to myself for the last eight years."

"Well, I have a few too." Chuck said as he tried to lighten Sarah's mood.

Sarah ignored Chuck, as she wanted to tell him all about her mother since she met Chuck, with his brilliant detective mind and all, "Chuck. My mother didn't die of influenza. She was murdered. And I had a two week old baby sister. Molly. She was killed too. In a fire."

"What? Where?"

"In the pool house behind the mansion. I went down to the pool house after the fire started. It woke me up. I pulled my mom out, but I couldn't get back in to pull Molly out. Mom was already dead. Shot three times in the heart. Executed. Daddy told me later, that the killer poured gasoline on Molly to start the fire. There was nothing left of her."

"Bastard." Chuck replied.

"I know, what sort of monster would do that?" Sarah said in such a tone, that Chuck barely recognized his wife.

"Why did you tell me she died of influenza the day I met you?"

"That's the official report. Daddy told me never to tell anyone what I saw, especially not Grandpa George."

"So your mother and sister were murdered and your father covered it up. Do you think he did it?" Sarah was right, Chuck's keen detective mind was quickly engaged on the case.

"No. No. I think whoever did it scared my father. And he didn't scare easily. And somehow, I think Grandpa George or his friends are involved. Daddy never told me the whole story. I think Daddy told Grandpa George, he didn't want anyone to know I knew was all."

"Why tell me this now?" Chuck continued trying to learn.

"Grandpa inviting us on this train. I'm afraid he's up to something. There's more Chuck."

"I'm sure there is." Chuck said coyly, although Sarah's whole conversation was leaving him a bit at a loss for words.

"Stop clowning around Chuck. Did you ever stop to wonder about me?"

"All the time Sugar."

"Not that. Chuck, I'm not some air headed defenseless debutante. I can shoot a gun better than you. Not just a shot gun either, I'm an expert with a handgun. And a hunting rifle. I've shot an assassin's rifle at the range. From a mile. Better than daddy. And he was an expert assassin during the war."

"So you're not a magician?"

"All that magic act stuff is a cover, I was taught how to pick locks and throw knives for real. And I really do know martial arts, that thing about Daddy wanted a boy was a lie. I know how to fight. For real."

"Any other skills you were taught to hurt people with?"

"Well, one of daddy's friends, Inara, she taught me how to use my good looks and charm to get out of tight spots, without having to really do anything bad."

"I imagine that was quite handy at the country club parties."

"You'd better believe it. Then there's Countess M. She taught me how to brew all the potions, poisons and knockout drugs using the flowers I grew. I know at least a hundred different ways to formulate aconite. It's sort of her and my thing."

"Wow. Mrs Charles. You're lethal. Who ARE you?"

"Chuck. I don't know. It's almost like Daddy trained me for something. I don't know what. But I think my training has something to do with Grandpa George and his associates. Like I'm supposed to be some sort of spy? Or maybe even an assassin? They've never told me."

"Wow. You ARE the perfect detective's wife. I thought my job was to protect you from my life. Now you're saying you can be good at protecting me. That's great."

"You're not mad?" Sarah asked shyly. She was afraid these admissions would make Chuck hate her.

"Mad. Are you kidding me? Rich and lethal. You're perfect."

"I am?" Sarah blushed, she loved when Chuck complimented her.

"You are. You know. Morgan did the same for me, except for the being rich, gorgeous or good at protecting me part."

Sarah laughed. "Morgan. He's the best, isn't he?"

"Well no. I mean yes. Well, you know what I mean. Second best, you're the best. Anything else?"

**XXXXXXXXXX 3 Fidelity Vows**

"One more thing. I'm almost sure I saw General Cobb boarding with his mistress Mrs Verbanski. I thought it was a coincidence and that the General was embarrassed, and that's why he avoided me. Until you told me that Grandpa sent the tickets. That's more than a coincidence. They're up to something."

"Up to what?" Chuck again was trying to keep up.

"I don't know Chuck. I don't know."

"A mistress with General Cobb. You blue bloods really know how to live."

"Chuck, don't say that."

"Say what?" Chuck was missing Sarah's point, but he was going to figure it out soon enough.

"Most men in my social station have many, many mistresses. Most woman have many secret lovers too."

"Good for them. How about Aunt Katherine?"

Sarah ignored the Aunt Katherine question and snapped back, "You approve?" Sarah hit Chuck in the chest. "Mr Charles. You disappoint me."

"I said good for them. That's not what I want for us. Seriously, Aunt Katherine?" Chuck ignored the hit to his chest, but he couldn't shake the thought of Aunt Katherine making love to another man.

"You'd better say that. And yes, Aunt Katherine has bedded dozens of men over the years. She's legendary."

"You don't say? I didn't know the old bat had it in her. I guess that means you have good genetics Mrs Charles."

"My family and friends behavior toward the opposite sex is NOT something I'm proud of Chuck."

"Certainly not." Chuck said in mock indignation.

"Now you're just teasing me. I'm serious."

"So am I. I love exactly how you are Sugar." Now Chuck was regaining his form, his eyebrows dances as he spoke.

Sarah softened her look. She moved in closer to her husband, "Chuck. I know you have a reputation with the woman. I've only known you for a short time. Still I see how all the woman you meet are attracted to you. Now that we're married, I see why you have a reputation. The real Charles Charles is better than the myth."

"Thank you. Right back at you Sugar. The real Sarah Charles is better than the myth too."

Sarah looked happy, "OK then. Good. We agree."

Chuck looked confused, "We do? Ah. Yes. We do. Agree to what exactly?"

Sarah gave a nod of approval as she summarized what Chuck agreed to, "We agree we'll always be true to each other. No monkey business for you with other woman Mr Charles."

"Well. That's a lot to ask of me. I mean, it sounds like I have a shot with Aunt Katherine?" Chuck's eyebrows were all out dancing now, making Sarah laugh.

"Oh you. Be serious."

" OK. Yes Mrs Charles. I agree. But how about you? Do you promise to be true to me? No monkey business with other men?"

"I do, I do, I do. The only monkey business for Sarah Charles will be with you Mr Charles. Good. Perfect." Sarah put her arms around Chuck and gave him a big, wet, single sloppy kiss.

"Perfect indeed. Anything else?" Chuck was enjoying the attention Sarah was giving him.

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 The Plan**

Sarah let go of Chuck and confidently began talking again. "Well. Chuck, I was hoping when we get back to New York, you'll help find my mother's and sister's killer."

"That sounds like a plan. Its only fair, last week you found out who my real parents were. My dear mother being a dead Russian princess and all."

"Chuck. You can't talk about that. Nobody can know."

Chuck nodded, as he fully understood, "I know. Anyhow, I was thinking about your case already. It'll be my top priority when we get back. It isn't like we're going to catch him or her on this train, now is it?"

"No. Not likely. Still. I don't want to leave this train car even for a moment until we get to LA. Let's stay in our room this whole trip, order room service and put on hold whatever plans Grandpa might have for us. Nothing good ever happens when Grandpa and his friends are around."

"And what can we do all cooped up in this compartment Mrs Charles?"

"You do whatever comes naturally to you Mr Charles. You appear to be very good at that."

"By golly, I appear to be ready to do what comes naturally again." Chuck glanced down at his groin area and laughed.

Sarah laughed along with her husband, as she saw what Chuck meant, "Be a shame to let 'that' go to waste. Wouldn't it Mr Charles?"

"Now that's a great plan Mrs Charles, come here you!"

Sarah nodded, then giggled as she eagerly jumped on top of Chuck.

"Yelp." Asta jumped too, off the bed as he scampered back under the chest of drawers. He again used his paws to cover his eyes. And the Charles were safe, away from the world's plans, at least for a little while longer.

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 The Malevolent Mr Wood**

Meanwhile, in another suite on the train, Saffron Bridgette, a high end French call girl walked over to the door in order to let the room service waiter into her room. "Right this way Sir." Saffron politely led the server in.

Mr Wood, her client and benefactor, was busy on the table writing a note as Mr Manoosh Depak, the train server, wheeled his service cart into their room.

Manoosh couldn't help but notice the fine stationary with unique monogramming that Daniel Wood's note was written on, such a man had to be of outstanding origin. "Good day Mr Wood. You slept well I trust. You and the Mrs find the accommodations suitable?" Manoosh was in for the shock of his life for the next few minutes.

"She's not the Mrs. She's a slapper I hired to come along with me to keep up appearances. I'm here to meet my new whore."

Saffron appeared oblivious to Mr Wood, as if he didn't even exist.

Mr Depak stopped half way to Mr Wood, as his cart was partially blocked by a large clothing trunk. Manoosh bent down to move it.

"Get your hands off of that." Mr Wood growled at Manoosh while clenching his fist as he threw a sucker punch at the defenseless small man's jaw connecting squarely with a sickening thud. "Go around it."

Mr Depak shook the cobwebs out, came to his senses, and scrambled up to his feet, "I'm sorry Sir." Mr Depak had worked as a server on the train since its inception. He'd pretty much seen and heard everything. Yet, this was something new even for him. He tried to change the subject as he arranged the food on the service cart. He noticed Saffron proudly twirling her expensive diamond earrings, "Those are beautiful earrings. A gift?"

"Tiffany's. Yes indeed. You'd be surprised what a girl has to do to ..." Saffron said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

Mr Wood violently backhanded his mistress and sent her flying against the bed. "Shut up whore. Or I'll rip them off your ears."

Saffron whimpered from the pain of the blow, then defiantly got up and looked at the note Wood had written. She started reading, "Meet me in room seven. Now. I'm going to screw you silly and you're going to love it." Saffron slammed the note down, "Wood you bastard."

Wood walked over to Saffron and grabbed her by the wrist and twisted, "A note to my other whore. You're going to hand deliver this note to her at lunch for me. Then you can make yourself scare after lunch. Give me the room for a few hours. You probably can rustle up some business on the side." Wood coldly replied, as if he was talking to himself and not to the other two in the room.

"OK. OK. Fine." Saffron replied. As if she had a choice.

Manoosh quickly finished serving and tried to get out of the room. "Anything else Sir?"

"Yes there is. What room are the Charles in?" Mr Wood asked with a leer.

"The honeymoon suite. Room fourteen. Why do you ask?" Manoosh asked.

Wood surprisingly answered, "The Charles dame. I've been banging her since she moved to New York last week. She's my other whore. Came on to me in some gin joint called 'Big Mike's'. A tall, hot blond. She wants me so bad, she asked me to follow her on her honeymoon. I'll give her my Italian sausage just the way she likes it later today." Wood stuck his tongue out and inhaled a small sausage link from the serving tray when he finished speaking.

"Yea right. Except that three inch link is even bigger than your Italian sausage. And firmer too."

"You shut your mouth." Mr Wood again hit Saffron, this time with a fist to her eye.

Saffron hardly flinched this time, "I'll get you back Daniel. Just wait. I'll get you back."

**XXXXXXXXXX 6 Chance Encounter**

That was a cue for Manoosh to get of the room as quickly as he could. He exhaled once safe and in the hall and rubbed his sore jaw. "That man's not right. I have half a mind to stab him dead."

"What's that my good man? I heard what you said." asked a stately looking gentleman in his seventies. He was accompanied on his arm by two woman, one an even older, and even more stately looking woman in her eighties, the other a knock out gorgeous, dark haired exotic woman in her mid 30's.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just frustrated." Manoosh replied as he looked downward, as he knew who the man was, and knew he was in trouble.

"A man of your station in life should take whatever is dished out to you by your superiors. Now get out of here, before I thrash you too." The elderly man said as he raised his walking stick.

Manoosh quickly walked away toward the kitchen where more carts awaited him to be delivered. He whispered to himself, "I gotta find a new job. Anything would be better than this."

"What was that all about George?" The younger woman asked.

"I have no idea Inara." George answered. George's tone reflected a combination of respect and fear, something George seldom showed toward anyone, let alone such a young woman.

Then the older woman spoke, her voice was sure and steady, and commanding. "OK then. As I said. We agree. The Triangle representatives will meet with Sarah this morning. You're going to tell her exactly what I said, and nothing more? Do you understand George. This is not a negotiation?"

"Yes M. But how about Mr Charles? I told you he is a worthless half breed?" George replied.

M reached for one of the hairpins holding her perfectly coiffured hair in place, "You worry about getting your granddaughter squared away. Leave Mr Charles to me. Are we clear? Or do I have to convince you?"

"No Countess M. No convincing. Please. I understand." George was looking for an exit path, M was not in a good mood, at least towards him.

"Now get out of here George. Before I change my mind. I'm growing tired of this half breed wining nonsense. My god George, half your family are half breeds. It isn't like one of those prissy little Bush grandsons of yours are ever going to be President of the United States or anything. Are they?"

"No M. I mean Yes M. I don't know what you want me to say ..." George babbled as he quickly exited from the two powerful woman's company.

Countess M turned to Inara, "American men. So weak and cowardly. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those whiny little Bush boys does become President someday. But this Mr Charles. He interests me."

"That surprises me Countess. Why?" Inara studied her mentor as she waited for her response. Inara took over for the Countess as head of the French Espionage Service after World War I, based out of the most expensive bordello in Paris. Many felt Inara and the Countess won World War I for the Allies, even though their efforts went largely unnoticed, they both became enormously wealthy in the post war chaos.

"I don't care about bloodlines. I think he might be a good match for Sarah. Help keep her alive. And his detective skills could come in handy for what we do, help our organization. I want to meet him face to face and form my own opinion. And I encourage you to do the same. But for now, lets get some coffee. And you can catch me up with the European operations."

"As you wish M." Inara obediently replied.

The two ladies walked away toward the lounge.

**XXXXXXXXXX 7 The Honeymoon's Over!**

The Charles continued making love without any knowledge of the mayhem taking place on the rest of the train. Then, in a moment, all that would change, and the mayhem would barge right into their world. Little did Sarah know this would be the last time she would make love to her husband on their honeymoon train get away.

"Knock, knock, knock," a very aggressive knock on the cabin door stopped their bedroom action.

"Go away." Both Charles called out in unison.

"Knock, knock, knock." The knock persisted.

"Room Service." A muffled voice called out, muffled in such a manner it was an obvious attempt to disguise the speaker's identity.

"That voice doesn't sound like Mr Depak." Chuck observed.

"He was a great room server." Sarah added in.

"Twice." Chuck winked at Sarah as he bantered back at her.

"I gotta keep up my strength to keep up with you Mr Charles."

"You're doing just fine Mrs Charles."

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Grrr. Grrr. Grrr." Asta raced to the door and growled.

"Whoever it is, Asta doesn't like them. I agree with Asta." Chuck quipped.

"It's probably just room service. Maybe Mr Depak has an assistant. I'll get it. You don't move a muscle Mr Charles. Hold that pose. I'll be right back."

Sarah jumped up off the bed and grabbed the bed sheet to cover her nakedness, leaving Chuck in a rather awkward uncovered naked state, laying on his back in the middle of the bed, still in a state of considerable 'arousal'.

Sarah opened the door to see who was knocking. What greeted Sarah in the door left her stunned. Sarah almost dropped the sheet that covered her nakedness, as she instinctively put her hand to her wide open mouth, while trying to form words to reflect her surprise. She finally recovered enough to speak and somewhat yelled out, "...

**XXXXXXXXXX The End of Chapter 1  
**

_Thanks for reading, I hope you're interested in more! I feed off comments, in the past, some of my best work has been fuelled by observations you made. So please, let me know what you thought if possible. I must admit, this story intimidates me pretty much, the further one moves from the standard story, the harder it is to do the characters and the story justice.  
_

_Since I used John Casey in the last story, I'm using Jayne Cobb (Firefly) in this one, as long as you picture Baldwin doing the acting, mission accomplished. _

_Saffron is also a character I borrowed from Firefly. I used many of the woman from Chuck in LID, and Saffron is a perfect fit character wise for this story. If you don't know who she is, she is a grifter and a seductress, think an even sluttier and evil Carina. Inara Serra is another Firefly character. She pretty much plays a more powerful, grown up version of herself._

_Finally, Mr Wood. Daniel Shaw died in LID, so much like Casey, I brought in a new character, played by the same actor. _

_So far, I'd try to figure out the following if I were you:_

_1 – What are Grandpa George and his friends up to?_

_2 – Who attacked Sarah's family? And why did Jack cover it up? Did anyone else participate in the cover up or just Jack? And what was all that 'daddy trained me for something' about? What did Jack have in mind for Sarah's future? Will it get resolved in this story?_

_3 – What is Mr Wood's agenda? Is he really Sarah's lover, or is something else going on?_

_4 – What does a girl have to do to get a pair of Tiffany Earrings?_

_5 – What happens that Chuck and Sarah don't make love again on the train?_

_6 – Whats the deal with this Countess M character? Good or bad? Large role or bit player? Like her or meh?  
_

_7– Any guesses who's at the door? _

_You'll find out the answer to all these ?'s and more. Some sooner, some later._


	2. 2 The I Love Sarah Show

**Chapter 2 The I Love Sarah Show (1930)**

_Monopoly was introduced by the Parker Brothers around 1935. In my story, it might roll out a little earlier. And the game wasn't always called Monopoly. Any guesses what the original name was? In a totally ridiculous and seemingly unrelated to the plot sort of way, I'm going to tell you about the early days of Monopoly._

_One observation about my story, George sure gets bullied by the woman around him. I wonder what his home life is like? As the story author, I can guarantee, we'll never know._

_There is little doubt that the intruder at the cabin door defeats the Charles, his being around brings them to their knees, figuratively and literally. They are defenseless around him. Any guesses before I start who he is?_

_Still, this is a fun chapter. This is the last chapter written for pure fun while I introduce the players and set the stage for the action in the remaining chapters.  
_

_But, before that, we get Chapter Two, The I Love Sarah Show. Any guesses what this title means? I'll reveal the meaning at the end of story author notes._

**XXXXXXXXXX 1 Intruder Alert**

We left Sarah Charles at Chapter One's end, peering through her partially open honeymoon cabin door, mouth agape and speechless. What she said was, "Mor … gan? Alex? This isn't a good ..."

"Nonsense." Morgan said. He had Alex by the hand as he stood in the door. He ignored Sarah's verbal and facial protests, lowered his shoulder and barged right through the crack in the door pulling Alex behind him, nearly knocking Sarah down as he hurled himself straight into the room.

"GRRR." Asta attacked. He had hold of Morgan's pant leg, trying to prevent him from gaining access.

"Surprise!" Morgan called out, he didn't even notice the state Chuck was in. He let go of Alex's hand, leaving her awkwardly at the foot of the bed, in full view of Chuck's naked and aroused state, since Sarah had taken the bed sheet to cover her own nakedness when answering the knock on the door.

Chuck was embarrassed by the compromising situation he was caught in. "Morgan? This isn't a very good time."

"Grrr. Grrr. Grrr. Asta added his displeasure as he continued to pull at Morgan's pant legs.

Morgan picked him up. "See all the Charles love me. Don't you boy?"

If Chuck was embarrassed, Alex Grimes was mortified at what she saw. She, like Sarah moments before was at loss for words, "Chuck?"

Chuck grabbed a pillow and placed it over his groin area, doing his best to cover himself up.

Alex stood frozen and speechless at what she just saw.

Morgan on the other hand, was oblivious to the situation, as he hopped on the bed right next to Chuck. "Chuck. Remember you told me a few weeks ago, our ships would come in? How great is this, we're both married now? It can't get any better than this, can it buddy?"

"Well. Right this very minute, I'm not so sure." Chuck wasn't quite sure how to react.

Sarah quickly came to Chuck's rescue from his lap problem by running into the bathroom, securing a bath towel, and tossing the towel to Chuck.

"Nice toss Sugar. A ringer. That's a horseshoe reference Mrs Charles."

"I get it Mr Charles. Morgan, Alex, I'll be right with you. I'm going to change, it'll only take a minute."

"I'm with you Mrs Charles. I'll be right back too." Chuck wrapped the towel around his waist and raced to catch up to Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 The Babe Ruth of The Bedroom**

After Sarah closed the bathroom door, Chuck sympathetically said, "I'm sorry Sarah. Morgan can get a little overzealous."

Sarah laughed, "That's OK Sweetie. I understand. He's my friend too. At least we got eight solid hours of alone time in before we got interrupted."

"That might be a record for us Mrs Charles."

"I think a few records might have been set last night Mr Charles."

"I'm glad you approve Mrs Charles." Chuck said as he moved in to snuggle and kiss letting the towel go.

Sarah responded with a giggle, "Now stop it. If we kiss for one more second, I'm going to jump you right here. Let's get dressed and go out and socialize with our friends. Aren't you curious how they got here?"

"OOOKAAAY. I suppose. But as soon as they leave, I want to start setting more records. Either that, or I need to take a long cold shower."

"Don't worry Mr Charles, you've set all the records known to mankind already. All you can do is add to them. You're the Babe Ruth of lovemaking."

"Oh Mrs Charles, you say the nicest things. To think you didn't even know what baseball was a few days ago." Chuck's eyebrows were dancing at a million miles an hour as he spoke.

With that, Chuck and Sarah finished dressing and emerged from the bathroom holding hands.

**XXXXXXXXXX 3 The Mission**

While Chuck and Sarah talked in the bathroom, Alex recovered enough to scold Morgan, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Morgan proudly replied, "No way Alex. This was my best idea ever. What could a man and woman want on their honeymoon, more than to see their best friends?"

"I saw way too much of Chuck. That was embarrassing." Alex replied.

"Oh that. Forget that. They probably just woke up. Guys usually look that way in the morning."

"Oh Morgan. You're impossible."

"Is that what you love about me?"

"There's a fine line Morgan. I guess I do like the way you wake up in the morning too."

"Exactly. Oh good. Here comes Chuck and Sarah. I can't wait to set up the Morganopoly board."

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 Morganopoly**

Sarah loved watching Chuck and Morgan banter, better than watching the movies or a play she thought as they walked back into the room. She asked, "So Morgan, Alex, how did you end up on this train?"

Morgan proudly replied, "We snuck into the kitchen serving window. They wouldn't let us pass through the main door. Security seems tight. We had to even break a padlock to get through the server window."

Chuck asked, "I thought you were on your honeymoon, at Commissioner Casey's cabin?"

Alex answered this one, much to Morgan's dismay, as Morgan loved to talk, "Dad called and told us about Orion's funeral. We drove all night to get there for you guys, but you already left for the train station when we arrived at Big Mike's for the party."

Morgan had enough, he interrupted, "Ellie told us you were taking a train to LA for you honeymoon. We thought what would be better than a honeymoon for four? We got tickets, but only coach setting was available."

"That's all we could afford." Alex corrected.

Morgan ignored Alex, "So we snuck back here first chance we got to see you guys."

Sarah laughed as she generously lied, "Well Morgan. That was a great idea. We're glad you made such an effort." Sarah turned to Chuck as she nodded, "Aren't we Mr Charles?"

Chuck shook his head no in response as he answered through his teeth to Sarah, "Sure we are." Then he mumbled under his breathe, "Elanor Bartwoski, I'm going to get even with you."

"Grrr. Arf. Arf." Asta's mood reflected Chuck's, as he let Morgan know what he thought of the intrusion on his master's honeymoon fun.

"What was that Chuck?", Sarah asked as she pretty much heard what Chuck said but asked in order to quiet him down. She gave Chuck a dirty look to stop his whining, then she turned to Asta, "And you too. Stop it."

"Yip. Yip. Yip" Sarah yelling at Asta hurt his feelings, he quickly ran to hide under the chest of drawers, where he put his chin on his paws and settled in to wait for what action was going to happen next.

"Did I hear Morganopoly?" Chuck asked.

"What's Morganopoly?" Sarah asked while sitting down at the table in the cabin room. "Alex, come sit, you haven't moved since you came in."

"Thank you Sarah. I'm so sorry for the intrusion." Alex quickly scampered over by Sarah, Chuck joined them on the table, while Morgan was still on the bed.

Before Sarah could respond to Alex, Morgan quickly responded, "Chuck and I invented this board game. Its played on a special board." Morgan pulled an oak, oddly long, rectangular game board, colored with crayons out of his backpack. It looked like it was fashioned out of two by fours glued together.

"Morgan. I told you to make a cardboard board. And make it square. You can't sell the game to the masses played on 2x4's!" Alex scolded.

Morgan rolled his eyes and mock laughed, "Right Alex. Next thing you'll want to shoot pool on a piece of cardboard."

Sarah said, "I think Alex might have a point Morgan."

Morgan threw his hands up in the air in disdain, "Woman? Can you believe it Chuck. Cardboard? Geez?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "I like the idea Morgan. Lighter. Cheaper."

"And easier to professional print on." Sarah added in.

Morgan nodded his approval, "OK. Then cardboard it is. Glad I thought of it." He nodded again.

The three of the adults in the room were now laughing.

Morgan ignored the laughter, "I'm trying to sell the game to the Volkov Brothers game company, to make my fortune.

Chuck raised his right hand in the air, as if needing Morgan's approval to speak, "Ah Buddy, that would be OUR fortune."

Sarah had another idea. "Morgan. Burton Industries has a minority position in a small gaming company on the East Coast. The Parker Brothers. Maybe I can help you?"

Morgan shook his head no, "No thanks Sarah. I got this covered. The Volkov Brothers and I are great friends."

Sarah looked worried, "Morgan. You should be careful, many foreign companies come to the United States to scam people, make them commit their own money, then take it and run home, where extradition laws don't apply."

Morgan shook his head no, "Right. Like that would happen. Plus, Alexi only wants a thousand bucks."

Chuck looked at Sarah like I got this, but not now, "Morgan. We'll talk about the money later. Lets play."

Morgan agreed. "Finally. Some common sense from somebody. Lucky you all have me around to make everything work. This is going to be great." Morgan enthusiastically went on and on describing the game, while Chuck, Sarah and Alex listened in a state of complete shock over how oblivious Morgan was to his surroundings.

Sarah finally recovered to make an observation for the ages, "Morganopoly sound a bit clumsy, doesn't it? How about you drop the 'rga' then you'd have 'monopoly."

Morgan shook his head no, until Chuck piped in with, "Monopoly, that has a better ring to it, don't you think Morgan? It'll still be named after you, but more covertly. Like, only those in the know will get it."

Morgan's head went from shaking no to nodding yes, "Wow. I love that. Monopoly. Why didn't I think of that? Well, maybe I did, you just moved a few letters around. That's what I'll do. I'll call MY new game 'Monopoly'". Morgan proudly announced as he started dishing out fake money to everyone.

"You mean OUR new game. I did invent it after all?" Chuck jokingly responded.

Morgan was oblivious to everything, he happily and proudly announced, "Isn't it great, the four of us. Back together again. What could go wrong. I'm playing Morganopoly, I mean Monopoly with my two best friends, and my best girl. What could possibly go wrong?"

**XXXXXXXXXX 5** **Security Meeting**

In another part of the train, Marshall Clyde Decker, called a security meeting in his cabin room. Decker was hired by train management to protect dignitaries traveling on the train.

Besides Decker, in attendance was US Army General Jayne Cobb, along with his secretary and traveling companion, Mrs Verbanski, and Rafe Gruber, Decker's assistant.

"Why is the US Government concerned about the Countess's safety? Best I can tell, she lives somewhere in Poland." Decker asked.

"Mr Decker. The world's not black and white. Many of us share a common fondness for the world, and we seek out others of similar ilk." Mrs Verbanski replied.

"And we all want to kill bad guys." General Cobb piped in.

Verbanski continued, "That's all you need to know about us. As for M. Nobody knows where she lives. She sometimes is out of sight for years at a time. The fact she's here, you can bet something important is going on. Hence you were brought in Decker."

"If Verbanski told you anything else, I'd have to kill you." Cobb piped in as he rubbed his hands together, as if ready to ring someone's neck.

"And he'd enjoy doing it Decker, and I'd enjoy watching. So be on your best behaviour. Are we clear?" Verbanski asked.

"Yes. Crystal clear." Decker nodded.

"Decker, the Countess's importance is equal to that of President Hoover's. The Countess tells Hoover what to do, especially lately, ever since he ignored her warnings about the stock market." Cobb observed.

"I listened. I made millions." Verbanski added.

"Really? I lost everything in the crash." Cobb remarked.

"OK. OK. Gruber will shadow the countess. He and I can handle whatever comes up." Marshall Decker replied.

Cobb was skeptical. He didn't like the idea that the train management had such an active role in security. "Whatever Decker. I have my a squad of men in the caboose. I also have a guard posted on each coach car, nobody can get in or out of the luxury suites. A guard outside M's cabin door. Mrs Verbanski is going to be with M for the entire trip too, whenever she leaves her room."

"Inara barely ever leaves her side either." Verbanski added in.

I'd like for Inara to never leave my side." Cobb lustily observed.

"Pig. You be happy with what you have Cobb. You're not the only one who knows how to kill in this room." Verbanski was a great match for Cobb, a rugged woman far ahead of her time.

"Plus, the luxury suite doors are locked from the inside, and nobody can get through that steel door." Decker added, trying to get away from the awkward lovers spat.

I cleared all the passengers." Gruber volunteered. "Nobody is in the luxury suites who shouldn't be here."

Cobb observed, "Plus. I've travelled with the Countess over the years, she's never been hurt once, and there's been dozens of attempts on her life. She might be in her eighties, but she is far from defenseless ..."

A soldier ran into the room, saluted, then broke into the conversation, "General Cobb. Someone broke into the luxury suites. A lock was broken on the pass thru window between the two kitchens."

Gruber commented, "The pass thru window. Could a full grown man get through that?"

Decker answered, "No way. Maybe a midget or an elf? A midget or elf!"

Cobb looked disgusted as he grunted out, "Grrr. Ok, be on alert for a small man or most likely a woman who doesn't belong in here? Grrr."

The soldier asked, "Shoot to kill Sir?"

Cobb replied, "Do whatever it takes."

"Yes Sir." The solder saluted and left the room.

"Grrr. Decker, you have that new fangled loudspeaker system. Lets give it a shot. Grrr." Cobb was not in a good mood.

**XXXXXXXXXX 6 The Plot Thickens**

As the Chralesezz and the Grimesezz started the Monopoly game, they were interrupted by a "Ring Ring Ring." An alarm sounded outside in the hall over the loudspeaker system.

"What's that?" Sarah asked

Morgan quickly responded, "A loudspeaker system. I read about it in my travel guide. First of its kind on a train. State of the art."

A voice came across loud and clear in place of the alarm, "This is General Cobb. We've been informed that one or more intruders have broken into the luxury suites. Passengers, stay calm. Stay in your rooms. We consider anyone in the hallways armed and dangerous. Deadly force has been authorized to take them down. Intruders. I recommend you give yourselves up."

"Morgan Grimes. I told you this was a bad idea. What is my dad going to say when he finds out I've been arrested." Alex's dad, John Casey was the Police Commissioner for all of New York City. He helped The Charles solve the Case of the Charles Manor Murderer only a few days earlier.

"She has a point Morgan, Commissioner Casey might use deadly force on you, even if General Cobb doesn't." Sarah observed.

Morgan looked dejected, "Oh boy. I messed up this time. Chuck, what should I do?"

Chuck stood up, "Calm down. Let me look at what's going on in the hall. He opened his cabin door, and much like his scantily clad wife had moments earlier, he was greeted by a surprise."

A soldier called out, "Hands up. Down on your knees. Tell your accomplices to do the same."

"Guys, you'd better do what they say. I think we're in trouble." Chuck worriedly said.

A soldier ordered, "Let the General know we found the intruders."

He addressed the prisoners, "You're all under arrest. For espionage against a foreign dignitary. Any foolish act will be your last."

Chuck looked at Sarah, they said in unison, "Oh Boy."

Out of the blue, George Walker showed up. "Figured my granddaughter be in the middle of the alarm. Put your weapons down men. She's with me. All four of them are. Charles. Could you possibly spend one day on this earth without getting my granddaughter in trouble?"

Chuck slowly stood up, "Yes Sir. I mean no Sir." George had a way of rattling Chuck.

Sarah was not so intimidated, "Grandpa, what about YOU? Whatever is going on here is YOUR fault. And by the way, I want to formally thank you for making my dream honeymoon come true."

George backed off in a hurry, "Yes. I suppose I did bend the truth a little to Charles here. All in good fun Sarah. I had a reason. Someone needs to see you, and for some God forsaken reason, she picked this bloody train to do it."

Sarah had an idea what was going on, still she asked, "Who?"

George confidently replied, "Let's say my 'friends' need to see you regarding one of Jack's business dealings. Hurry. We mustn't keep them waiting. This is not a request, you need to come with me. Mr Grimes. I assume you and your lovely bride can keep Mr Charles occupied. I think we might be awhile."

"Yes sir. I can." Morgan saluted Grandpa George.

Sarah gave Chuck a helpless, I gotta do this look.

Grandpa George raised his cane and whacked Morgan's hand, "Stop that. You only salute those in the military."

"Ouch." Morgan called out, and he began shaking his hand that was stinging from the blow.

Sarah was not happy, "Grandpa. Stop that. I told you that you can't go smacking people with your cane. It's not the nineteenth century any longer. Apologize. Then I'll come along with you."

George protested, "But Sarah."

Sarah faced her grandfather, looked him square in the eyes and said, "Now."

George was unhappy, but still complied, "OK. OK. Grimes. I'm …, What I mean to say is ... How about I make it up to you and your bride? I think there is an open room in the luxury suites, I'll see if I can get you a key. You can enjoy the room and all the dining room amenities from here to LA. My treat."

"Apology accepted." Morgan nodded.

George went back to being a bully, "And, try and behave Mr Grimes. If that is too much to ask?"

Morgan babbled back, "No sir. Yes sir. I will behave Sir. This is great. I always wondered how the rich and famous felt."

"Ouch", Morgan again got wacked, this time over the head by Grandpa Georges cane. Only this time, Alex Grimes delivered the blow. "That was for getting us in this trouble. General Cobb, I apologize for our mistake. And Grandpa George. Thanx for coming to our rescue. Morgan Grimes, I swear sometimes you are clueless."

Chuck stuck up for Morgan, "And that's why we love you buddy."

Asta joined the praise,"Yelp. Yelp."

Sarah laughingly said, "See Morgan. Even Asta agrees. He loves you too."

General Cobb had enough, "Grrr. Well I don't agree. Moron, if you mess up again, I'll put a bullet through that thick skull of yours. And you better treat this little lady right. Her daddy must be suicidal at the thought of his angel being married to you. How did such a pretty, polite little thing end up with you. Grrr."

"Yes Sir. " Morgan reflexively saluted again, then dipped his shoulders anticipating another cane whack. Since General Cobb was in the military, no whack was given.

"Grrr. Enough already. Let's go Sarah." Now Grandpa George even was growling and grunting.

Sarah apologetically looked at Chuck, "Good bye Sweetie. Sorry about this."

"See you soon Sugar. I love you Sarah." Chuck said as he gave Sarah a surprisingly passionate kiss goodbye.

Grandpa George hit his own head with the cane in protest of the affection his granddaughter and her husband shared. "Let's go already. You'll have time for that later on if you must." George grabbed Sarah's arm as she sheepishly waved goodbye to Chuck. While Sarah and Grandpa George walked down the hall, into the next train car door, Sarah still was waving good bye to her husband as they disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked.

Chuck pensively held his eyes on the empty doorway Sarah had been in a moment before. "I don't know Morgan. I don't know. But I think our honeymoon has taken a weird turn toward a mystery to solve."

Morgan enthusiastically nodded his approval and replied, "Really. That's awesome. I can hardly wait!"

**XXXXXXXXXX End of Chapter 2**

_Neither can I Morgan. Neither can I._

_I haven't used Morgan real much in my other fan fiction stories. A couple of Morgan writing observations. _

_First. He really makes writing comedy easy. I might have over did him, but I was having fun. Like trying out a new toy._

_Second, Alex was underused on TV. She is the perfect foil for Morgan, while Sarah can be the voice of reason for the Chuck, Morgan, and Alex shenanigans._

_Third, the title was taken from the I Love Lucy show, starring Lucille Ball. Morgan and Alex are Fred and Ethel, Chuck and Sarah are Ricky and Lucy. How cool is that? I can't wait to write the line, "Sarah, I ho-ome."_

_Hope you had half the fun reading, that I had writing this chapter! On to the next chapter, where you get to find out much more about the mysterious M, and the secretive and powerful organization she runs, called 'The Triangle'. Muhahahaha!  
_


	3. 3 An Offer He or She Couldn't Refuse

_**The Charles vs Murder on the LA Express**_

_This chapter is very different in tone from the first two, as the stakes raise, and things get more serious. I present, Chapter 3 called An Offer He or She Couldn't Refuse._

**XXXXXXXXXXX 1 Long Wait Begins**

Morgan, Alex and Chuck returned to Chuck and Sarah's room to kill time waiting for Sarah's return. Morgan started the 'morganopoly' game while Chuck stared at the wall.

Alex noticed how worried Chuck looked and said, "Sarah'll be back soon."

Asta nuzzled up to Chuck's leg, empathetically whining to let Chuck know he could sense something wasn't right.

Morgan continued getting the game ready to play, "This'll be great Chuck. Time flies when we play monopoly."

Chuck continued to stare off into space, ignoring Morgan, "I don't like this at all. I feel like I'm sitting on a ticking time bomb."

"I get to be the race car," Morgan called out.

Alex corrected Morgan, "You were the race car last time. It's my turn."

Morgan didn't argue, "Oh. All right. I'll be the letter opener."

Alex continued her observations, "Morgan, that letter opener's dangerous. You should find miniaturized versions of all of the game pieces. Like one tenth the size of the model race car and letter opener. Right Chuck?"

"Huh?" Chuck's mind continued to wander.

Alex went back to her role as counselor, "Chuck. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Chuck finally turned and made eye contact with Alex and Morgan, "I hope you're right."

Alex continued trying to help, "It's probably all the events of the past weeks getting to your imagination, first Sarah's dad was killed, then your dad."

Morgan even pitched in now, "Sarah's with her grandpa. What could go wrong?"

Chuck shook his head, "That's what worries me Morgan. That's what worries me."

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 Grandpa's Offer**

As Sarah and George walked down the train hallway to the meeting, Sarah asked, "Grandpa, what's going on?"

"I'll get right to the point Sarah. Jack never told you directly, but Jack was a member of the Triangle. So am I." George said in a whisper.

Sarah already guessed as much, but she took the opportunity to ask what was always on her mind regarding the Triangle, "Is that what got Mom and Molly killed?"

The question upset George, "That's all I'm allowed to say. We're here."

George and Sarah went through the door into the private room without knocking.

"Sarah." Inara Serra met Sarah as she walked through the door. She gave Sarah a big hug. "I missed you. You look prettier every time I see you. I'm jealous." Sarah always like Inara. She was like the big sister Sarah never had. But Sarah knew the almost hypnotic effect Inara had on the opposite sex. Sarah didn't like how that made her feel, as she didn't want to be jealous of Inara. She simply was.

Sarah made eye contact with the others in the room, "Hello General. Mrs Verbanski."

Verbanski replied professionally, "Mrs Charles. It's good to see you."

Cobb growled out as nicely as he could, "Grr. Hello Mrs Charles. Grr."

Sarah got right down to business, "Inara, Grandpa, what's going on? Couldn't this wait? I'm on my honeymoon."

"Sarah. We're here to make you an offer. Then we can answer some of your questions. We want you to take your father's position in our organization. We want you to join the Triangle." George stated, as if he was talking to an associate, not his granddaughter.

Sarah had her answer ready, she'd thought about this day quite often, "I thought that's what this was about. I need to talk to Chuck about this. I told him everything about what I knew and suspected already. I'm pretty sure he knows why you asked me here, although we didn't have time to talk."

George turned red faced with anger and said, "Your Mr Charles is not invited. He's not one of our kind. Many of us shield our loved ones from this. You have to do the same."

Sarah made no mistake about her position, "I won't."

George continued, "Your mother, my daughter never knew."

Sarah quickly replied, "And how did that work out for her? Or Molly? No I'm sorry. This sounds worse and worse all the time."

"Sarah. This is an offer you can't refuse. In many ways, you're already in." General Cobb stated in a most threatening manner.

George added in, "Sarah. A Walker has been in this organization since the Declaration of Independence was written. Join us. Everything will work out for the better."

Sarah crossed her arms and frowned, "I won't keep secrets from Chuck. I won't join."

Inara spoke softly, "Sarah, in many ways, how poorly it worked out for Emma and Molly, is one of the reasons you should join. We learned from their deaths. We haven't lost a single family member or loved one since. We've taken steps to make sure Emma and Molly didn't die in vain."

Sarah reacted well to the softer tone, "Steps, what do you mean?"

George bluntly replied, "She means that if you join, your Mr Charles, and heaven forbid any children the two of you have, will be under our protection."

Sarah kept addressing Inara and asked, "I don't understand. How can you protect us. It seems you just get your members in more trouble than anything?"

Cobb now spoke, "You've been told what you can be told. Join us and you'll get more answers."

Sarah was not backing down, even to the intimidation of the General, "No. I won't. I want you all to leave Chuck and I alone. I think I want to leave now." Sarah began to walk toward the door.

Inara again spoke, still calmly, but with a bit of urgency, "Sarah wait a minute. M said you might refuse. Wait. She's here you know?"

Sarah slowed down and stopped. "M?" She's here? She never leaves, wherever it is she lives." She had a pretty good idea what was next.

Inara walked to the adjoining cabin door and knocked.

Only Inara's side of the conversation could be heard. "Sarah declined our offer." Followed by a long pause. "I will." Followed by a shorter pause. "I understand." Another pause. "I'll leave immediately." Inara turned to Sarah, "Sarah. An old friend would like to see you."

Sarah hesitated, then slowly walked toward Inara and through the door into the adjoining cabin. Inara did not follow Sarah in, but rather closed the door, then she headed out the door of her cabin into the hallway, to take on a mission of her own.

XXXXXXXXXX ** 3 Sarah vs M**

"Come on in my dear. It's so nice to see you. Come here. Let me get a good look at you. How long has it been?" M, although in her eighties, was not frail, rather full of vigor.

"Five years M. Almost to the day. You spent the week at our house. I remember it as if it was yesterday." Sarah couldn't help but smile. Sarah loved M, as if she were her own grnadmother.

Me gave Sarah an understanding look, "Me too my dear. Come. Sit. Let's talk this all out. Like we used to talk."

Sarah sat, "M. I always dreaded this day, down deep I knew it was coming. I have so many questions. Why did daddy train me like he did? What do you want from me? What is this secret organization of yours all about? What does my mother's and sister's murder have to do with all of this? And finally, I told Chuck everything I know about you? After today, what can I tell him? And is he in danger because of me?"

M smiled, "I'm getting old. That's a bunch of questions. Let's see if I can help. Inara told me you declined our offer You decided to not be part of this life. Good girl. I'm proud of you. George won't understand, Jack wouldn't have understood either, but your mother would have. You made the right choice. Go live a happy, normal life with that Mr Charles of yours. I made tea. Our favorite. My gardener can't quite make it like you, but its a fair substitute."

Sarah returned the smile, "You remember?"

M poured the tea, "Sarah dear. I remember everything. You don't have to fear me. Your husband has nothing to fear from me either. But …"

Sarah's eye's grew large, she gulped, as she thought to herself, "here it comes."

M's look got serious, "You do have much to fear. Now that Jack is dead, I do need to talk to you. I came a long way under much risk to see you. I have to tell you the story of how your mother died. Since your father never can now.."

"I know you don't travel much. You came all this way to tell me this?" Sarah was trying to understand.

"Is your tea good my Dear?" M asked.

"Excellent. I know you were kidding, you make the best tea in the world." Sarah took another sip after she spoke.

M smiled over the tea comment and continued, "I came all this way to tell you this. Plus. I can't wait to meet that delightful husband of yours. I saw your wedding picture in the New York Times. He's a handsome fellow. Is he a good man?"

Sarah's face lit up, "Oh countess. He's the best man. He's kind and gentle, sweet as can be. He loves me with all of his heart. I've loved him since the moment I laid eyes on him. He's clever and witty, funny and charming. Plus, he might be the smartest person I've ever met. Have you ever met such a man Countess?"

M's expression changed, as she recalled the love of her life, the father of her daughter, from long ago. "Yes. I believe I have. One of the reasons I've been single all these years, once you meet such a man, nobody else can measure up? Is he good in bed?"

Sarah turned red. "Ha ha ha. Countess. You haven't changed. Could you please tell me what's going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 The World's Best Seductress**

The countess read Sarah's satisfied facial expression regarding her husband's bedroom ability, "That good eh? Excellent. OK my Dear. Here goes, I'll answer a few of your questions, what I can at least. Why did Jack train you like he did? Jack started training you even before the night your mom was killed. He based it on how I was trained. You essentially were trained to be me. Jack did it so you could protect yourself, because of the life he lived. To give you a chance, regardless of what path you take. Many, many people have tried to kill me over the years. And I'm still here. He wanted the same for you. Do you understand?"

"I guess I do. Is Inara trained the same way?"

"Yes she is. But she was older when I trained her, and not as physical as you were. But no woman on the earth can seduce a man like Inara can."

Sarah nodded, "I know M. I know. I used to get so jealous of her. All the boys, all the men, and most the woman I recall were all under Inara's spell."

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 The Triangle's Newest Member**

The countess continued, "Now, for your second question, what do I want from you? I won't lie. I want you to become a member of our organization."

Sarah asked, "To take daddy's place? Grandpa told me that."

"No. Not just yet. I filled that spot yesterday. Nobody else knows about this. While I was in New York City I met with a very qualified member who became available after a prolonged illness. He joined the Triangle." The Countess paused and studied Sarah. She was curious if Sarah could put the puzzle together.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Oh my! Orion?"

M nodded in approval, "Ha ha ha. See my dear. You see why I want you to join us? You were made for this life. Orion died in an explosion. You witnessed it. There was nothing left of him. Surely he's not smart enough to fake his own death. Is he?"

Sarah shook her head no while she replied with a big happy grin on her expressive face, "Certainly not M". Sarah thought to herself, "I can't wait to tell Chuck."

**XXXXXXXXXX 6 The Butcher of Verdun**

Sarah was feeling better, so she aggressively asked, "M. I don't understand, why are you OK that I don't want to join?"

M had this answer rehearsed and she got most serious as she said, "You and your Mr Charles can live in that beautiful top floor penthouse overlooking Central Park and Broadway. You can have a dozen kids and live happily ever after. If that's what you want. And the longer you're away from all of this, all of us, the safer you'll be. But all things come with a price. That price for you now is the man who killed your mother and sister is coming after you."

Sarah was afraid, "Why now?"

M continued, "Your father made a deal with the killer, a few weeks after he killed Molly and Emma. Jack agreed to not pursue him in revenge, and the killer agreed to not go after you or Jack. But, now that Jack is dead, the deals off. My sources tell me he's already in America. Hunting you."

Sarah answered like a programmed robot, "I want to kill that man, who is he?"

M shook her head no, "I was afraid of that. Sarah. The killer is out of your league. He's the most sadistic murderer in the world."

"I don't care. I'm going to kill him." Sarah voice resonated intense hatred.

M slowly replied, since Jack was dead, M was the only person who knew the name, she promised Jack she would tell Sarah if he died, it was the reason she came to America from her overseas hiding place. "His name is Dante Shawzetti."

Sarah put her hand to her mouth. Every man, woman and child knew who Shawzetti was. "The butcher of Verdun? The most hated man on the planet? Responsible for millions of deaths in World War I?"

M nodded, "One in the same."

Sarah drew a deep breathe. Her eyes welled up in tears. "Why did he kill mom and Molly? What did they ever do to him?"

M looked at Sarah with as much sympathy as she had, "Not them. Your father's job was to bring him to justice. Jack tracked him down, and when Shawzetti used his wife as a shield, one of Jack's shots killed her. Evita Shawzetti. Dante's revenge was to kill Jack's entire family. Your mom fought him off long enough, with Molly in her arms before he killed them. Lucky for you, Jack came home, and Shawzetti ran off before he could kill you."

"That's why they were in the pool house? Mom ran from the house. To draw him away from me."

M sadly nodded, "Yes. We assumed he set the fire to cover his escape."

The tears Sarah fought back finally overtook her. Sarah broke down and began to cry, releasing years of pent up emotion. M got up and walked over to Sarah and hugged her.

Fighting through the tears, Sarah found resolve. "M. I will kill Dante Shawzetti. If its the last thing I do ..."

**XXXXXXXXXX 7 Even 'M' Can Screw Up**

"Sarah. As I said, you were born for this life. Join us. We'll take down Dante Shawzetti together. For now. Keep this all secret from your husband."

Sarah fought through her tears and answered, "I can't. I won't. There is no one in the world better suited to work with me to take down Shawzetti than Chuck. I trust him with my heart and soul. I won't lie to him."

"Sarah. I'll make you a deal. Let me meet your Mr Charles. Right now. At lunch. If I like what I see and hear, you can tell him everything. Can you give me that much?"

Sarah didn't like it, but she nodded, "Well. I suppose. But I know you're going to love him M. I can't wait for you to get to meet him. Inara too."

M looked downward. It was M's turn to tell the truth with her face.

Sarah read the look immediately. "You didn't M?"

M continued to look downward, not making eye contact, "I would have done it earlier, but you got married so quickly. I had to know if we can trust him. You have to know too."

Sarah was angry, beyond angry, "M. How could you?" Sarah got out of her chair, she was on a mission now, and was not to be denied.

M stook up too, she called out, "Sarah. Please. Wait."

Sarah didn't reply, she ran out the door, past George, Verbanski, and Cobb, and out the door into the hallway. Her emotions ran the gambit of betrayal and anger as she ran toward her room. Sarah burst through the train car door and entered the hallway leading to Chuck's and her room.

**XXXXXXXXXX 8 Hurricane Sarah vs ChucNara**

Sarah slowed as she approached her room door. She listened for clues as to what was going on inside while she tried to calm herself. She didn't want to burst in on Chuck, Morgan and Alex like some sort of mad woman, if Inara wasn't even in there. She didn't have to listen for long. "Oh no." Sarah said to herself, as she unmistakably heard a female laughing from her room. But the female voice was not Alex's, but rather was Inara Serra's seductive laughter, accompanied by Charles Charles voice.

Jealously and rage overcame any control Sarah had over herself. Sarah summoned up all her might, and all her years of physical training literally flowed through her veins. She turned sideways, raised, then cocked her right foot into the air, and smashed cabin through the door with a thunderous right foot kick. As Sarah entered the cabin door, she screamed out in a thunderous voice, "Charles Charles. You broke your vow to me. You're a dead man."

**XXXXXXXXXX The End of Chapter 3**

_Is there anything better than jealous Sarah? Is Sarah going to really kill Chuck?_

_Do you like M? For those who know who Inara is from Firefly, am I being fair to her? _

_And Dante Shawzetti! He's going to cause trouble, isn't he? Muhahahahaha! _


	4. 4 The Charles vs 3D PLI's

**4 The Charles vs 3D PLI's (1930)**

_When I designed this story, I had in mind the Triangle was something like the Trilateral Commission, or the Freemasons, or Illuminati. Someone asked in the reviews for more details. I will discuss the Triangle back story in a future chapter, not quite ready to reveal all of its secrets. I suppose you learn a little more this chapter, but more is coming.  
_

_3D PLI's? I assume that means three people involved in an awkward love situation, with a 4th person involved, that adds a whole new dimension to the story._

_I hope my Chuck, Sarah, Inara PLI triangle does not disappoint. There is a fourth character involved that ratchets up the issue into a 3D PLI triangle and explains Sarah's anger. If you think she overreacted, you might not think so by the section's end._

_And finally, there is another 3D thing going on in future chapters, which I tease at the end of this chapter. Just to keep you guessing. Muhahaha._

_Without further ado, let's find out just how much trouble Chuck is in with the 1930's version of the Giant Blond Shemale. Enjoy Chapter 4 called The Charles vs 3D PLI's_

**XXXXXXXXXX 1 Deja Vu of Dramatic Entrances**

Sarah burst down Chuck and her cabin door fully expecting to catch Chuck and Inara engaged in sexual intercourse.

"Sarah. I'm glad you could join us. You always did love dramatic entrances." Inara Serra was the first to speak as Sarah walked into the room and with both her fists in the air ready to punch the first thing that moved.

Inara sat with Asta on her lap at the small table facing Sarah. Chuck sat with his back to Sarah, he turned around and stood up as Sarah entered.

"Inara?" Sarah asked as the setting in the room confused her. Then Sarah asked in no uncertain terms, "Charles Charles? What in the HELL is going on here?"

Chuck sheepishly responded, "Sarah? What are you doing?"

"Where are Morgan and Alex?" Sarah asked, so angry her voice shook.

Inara calmly responded, "I brought them their room key. I suggested they put the room to good use. So I was left alone with your husband. Mr Charles not only passed my test, he probably passed it the best of any man I ever tested. I think he could teach seduction skills himself. You should be proud of him."

Sarah was livid, "You seduced him? Inara. How could you? And you. You Traitor."

Chuck again sheepishly asked, "Who me?"

Sarah answered in an angry voice, "No Asta. Sitting on her lap. I would have thought at least one man in my family could resist Inara's charms."

On cue, Asta jumped off Inara's lap and ran to safety under the chest of drawers, assuming his place with his head resting on both his paws, watching the action.

"Is there room under there boy?" Chuck quick witted asked.

Inara laughed.

Sarah flashed a look at Inara that could kill. Sarah stood still once she entered the room but now she approached Chuck and looked him straight in the eye, "As for you Charles Charles. I'll deal with you later. First, I'm going to kick Inara's ass for sleeping with you. She won't be laughing at your clever little jokes for long."

Chuck found his second wind, as he somewhat confidently asked, "Sarah. What makes you think Inara and I slept together?"

Sarah's anger slightly subsided, "M told me Inara came her to seduce you. And I've seen first hand, no man can resist her."

Chuck managed a slight smile, "That's not true Mrs Charles. Tell her Inara."

Inara was having way too much fun now, she was not going to let Sarah off the hook, at least yet, "No Chuck. She's right."

"What? No … no ... she's not?" Chuck babbled out.

Any hint of Sarah calming down went away, "WHAT! I'm going to kick both of your asses! Which one wants to go first?"

Chuck backed away slightly and held his hands out, finger tips in the air, like a man trying to reason with an insane person holding a deadly weapon. "Sarah. Dear. Honey. Sugar. Honestly. We've been at this table the whole time since Inara brought Morgan and Alex their room key. Inara told me all about your mother's death."

"That's true too Sarah. Let me explain. You do love your Mr Charles don't you?" Inara calmly reasoned.

"Yes. Well, I thought I did!" Sarah was confused, and maybe starting to see the light.

"And I'm telling you he loves you too, isn't that what you want to hear?" Inara continued.

"But then why are you here? And why did M freak out when I guessed that you were here to seduce my husband?" Sarah again calmed down, albeit slightly.

Inara nodded, "Because I was. Sarah. The triangle tests all the men and woman who wish to marry our members. We need to know what kind of people are trying to marry into our family. Why do you think so many of us get engaged and unengaged?"

Sarah crossed her arms, "I don't like this one bit. I'm glad I said no to M."

"Well. You should like it. Mr Charles passed. Once it was obvious he wouldn't succumb to my charms, I got to know him. He's quite the clever one. He got me to tell him far more than I should have. M's going to love him. He's one of us. He's made for this life."

"If he didn't sleep with you, then what was all the laughing about? I know that laugh. I've heard it before." Sarah said in a more hurt way than angry way.

"Your Mr Charles was telling me about how you locked him in your prison cell, when you thought he was an intruder. And about your lock picking skills. And how you made him propose to you. I'm glad you remember some of the things I taught you."

"He did?"

"He also told me all about how you met too. A real love story. I always hoped you'd find true love Sarah. I'm so happy for you. Treasure it. Such things can slip away for too easily."

"Inara. I get so jealous sometimes. It used to be only toward you. Now, it's toward Chuck. The two of you mixed together, that made me go ballistic. My worst nightmare."

"I understand. And I'm sorry for that other thing. I never meant to hurt you. Now, I gotta go, I need to report to M. She's going to be most pleased. And I wouldn't have done anything with your husband. You know how all this works. Its a test. I taught you."

"I suppose. And he did pass."

As Inara reached the door, she had one last comment, "Give him a break Sarah. If he were ten years older, I might really go after him if you didn't want him. Is he good in bed?"

Now Sarah laughed. "Get out of here Inara, before I get mad at you again."

Inara was an expert at reading facials expressions. She read Sarah's face to perfection in this case, "That good eh? Wow! You do have a keeper. I'll see you soon. Goodbye Mr Charles."

"Goodbye Miss Serra." Chuck sheepishly replied as Inara disappeared out the door.

"No wonder she never married. She seduces men for a living. What kind of man would want such a woman Mrs Charles?" Chuck asked.

Sarah sadly replied, giving Chuck some information that put the last few minutes into perspective. "My father for one."

"Nooo?" Chuck jaw dropped.

"Yesss." Sarah replied, still trembling in anger after all the years had passed.

"In a seduction test?" Chuck asked, still in a bit of shock over the news.

"No. Not at all. Long after my mother died. While Inara trained me. I heard them laughing in dad's room, and walked in on them. I was just a kid. Inara was a grown woman. I get it now, but I was devastated then. But that's a story for a different day Mr Charles."

"Sarah. I'm so sorry." Chuck said as he put his arm around Sarah to comfort her.

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 The Last Good Man**

After Inara left the Charles's room, she went straight to the dining car, minutes before Chuck and Sarah arrived. Mr Depak, the train server, met Inara at the door, "The Countess told me to tell you to meet her in the kitchen. Several of your friends are there waiting."

M walked in to the kitchen to find Rafe guarding the door for privacy, while Decker, George, M, Verbansk and Cobb stood leaning against the food preparation counter, munching on some cake.

"Everything OK?" M aksed.

"I think so." Inara replied.

"How did Mr Charles do?" M asked.

Inara smiled, "Sarah found herself a keeper. He might be the last good man on the planet."

"Really. Lucky for you. Had he failed, I think someone was going to die." General Cobb observed.

"Yes. I and that someone might have been me." Inara replied.

George volunteered, "Our little Sarah has quite a temper, doesn't she?"

Cobb quipped, in what he thought was a clever voice, as he eyed up the beautiful Inara, "I need to get me engaged, I want to take that test."

Verbanski disgustedly responded, "Cobb you idiot, the person you get engaged to gets tested if they are not from the Triangle. Otherwise, there is no test."

George added in, "Its called the Onasis rule."

Inara made a disgusting face, "Aristotle that slime ball. "

Cobb nodded, "Ha ha. Oh yea. I remember that. Then Joe Kennedy wanted to get engaged to get the test. Those two, always in competition."

M quickly shifted the sleazy conversation back, "Somehow. I knew her Mr Charles was going to pass the test. Good for her." The countess nodded her approval.

George groaned, "I was hoping this would have worked. Now I don't know what I can do to break them up. Before they have kids."

Inara ignored George and asked M, "How did things go with your conversation with Sarah. I assume you have her on board?"

M replied, "She said no to me."

Inara responded. "What? I thought she said something about that, I thought it was her being angry."

"She said no." The Countess answered, her eyes seemingly focused on a thought from long ago.

"And we're OK with that?" Verbanski asked.

"For now. I'll know more after I meet this Mr Charles, and see how they are together. I want to see them alone, just the three of us."

"What do you want us to do?" Inara asked.

"Everyone go back to your rooms and go about your business. I'll get us all together later in the day." The countess ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The group replied together.

M stood up and walked toward the dining room.

Inara and George quickly exited together.

**XXXXXXXXXX 3 Kitchen Cabal**

Gruber, Verbanski, Cobb and Decker lingered in the kitchen, still huddled around the food preparation counter.

Cobb finally released his anger, that he didn't want to show around M, "Nobody says no to us!"

Decker added in, "We need to teach Mrs Charles a lesson! Haughty little debutante."

"M is with the Charles now. She might be dealing with this all herself." Verbanski said.

Cobb shook his head no, "M's going soft. In the old days, she'd take them down a notch already."

Verbanski corrected Cobb, "Cobb. I'd be careful. You got your last promotion when you predecessor thought an eighty year old woman could not possibly be taken seriously. He pulled his gun on her, and before he could shoot, a poison hairpin caught him in the throat. It took him two days to die, he vomited so much I heard his liver started coming up."

Cobb nodded, "Two painful days. I remember. But what is it with the Charles and M?"

Decker responded, "I don't know Cobb. I don't know. We're need to be patient, we'll get our chance. When we do, we need to seize the moment."

"I'd stick to taking orders if I were you three. Now lets get out of here before we all end up poisoned. For all I know, M poisoned this cake." Verbanski lectured the three men.

Cobb made a face at the cake, threw down his fork, and grunted out, "Grrr. I'm out of here."

Gruber said, "I'll stay protecting M."

Decker nodded his approval, "I'd expect nothing less Gruber."

In a flash of an eye, Gruber was gone, seemingly blending into the walls. The other three left for their rooms without saying another word.

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 Great News about our Family**

"Are you mad at me Mrs Charles?"

"No I'm not Chuck. It's Inara. She makes me crazy. Still, Chuck, I hope that shows you what'll happen to you if you ever do stray."

"I never had any doubt."

"Yelp." Asta inched forward slightly from his hiding spot.

"You either boy. Come here. Both of you." Sarah put her arms out.

Asta sprinted toward Sarah's waiting arms and jumped into them. Chuck already was in Sarah's arms, so the family shared a quick group hug.

Sarah disengaged first, "Chuck, we should get going to lunch. I have much to tell you, but for now, I can say just one thing. Chuck, I have the best news in the world for you." Sarah said as she got up and walked toward the door.

"You're pregnant? Oh boy!" Chuck enthusiastically cried out.

"No silly. It be too soon to know that. My news is almost that good though. And it's about family." Sarah happily reported.

"Then what's the news?" Chuck asked as Sarah was near out the door.

"Arf. Arf. Arf." Asta ran to catch up to Sarah. Chuck did too.

"The Triangle has a new member." Sarah happily reported.

"You? I thought I heard you say you turned them down?" Chuck was confused, as in the heat of the earlier exchange, Sarah mentioned she turned them down.

"I did turn them down. I'm not joining the Triangle."

"You did? And here I was thinking I was going to be married to the next Mata Hari." Chuck warmly, but jokingly replied while he tried to put his arm around Sarah as they walked.

Sarah knocked his arm down, "I think you just turned down the last Mata Hari. Anyhow, M wouldn't exactly come out and say, but she implied, the newest member of the Triangle is Orion."

"Huh?" Chuck couldn't believe what he heard.

"Chuck, Orion's alive." Sarah proudly announced with a head nod to confirm.

Chuck stopped. He took a deep breath. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it … I knew it. He faked his death. That's awesome Sarah. "Orion's alive!"

"Yep! Sarah had a big bright smile on her face.

Chuck moved in and gave Sarah a big hug, "I wonder if we'll ever see him again?"

"Mr Charles. I think we can count on it. Now, lets go have lunch. I think I've had enough drama for the day." Sarah was back to her old self, and continued with her deep, warm, happy smile.

"And why did you said no? To the Triangle? To M?" Chuck asked as they walked again.

"They wanted me to keep it a secret from you. Life in the triangle will always be about secrets and lies. It's OK for Orion, or Inara, but that's not the life I want, for myself or for us. As for me, I propose a new Charles family motto as canon law. 'No secrets. No lies.' Are you in?"

"I'm in. 'No secrets. No lies.' And no monkey business for you with anyone but Charles Charles." Chuck said as he gave Sarah a good display of his dancing eyebrows.

"Oh you!" Sarah kissed Chuck as they entered the dining room arm and arm.

"Now lets go meet the mysterious Countess M Mrs Charles." Chuck said as he scanned the dining car for the Countess.

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 Game on**

As the Charles were about to have lunch, in another part of the train, skulduggery was about to begin.

"Knock. Knock. " Someone knocked on Mr Wood's cabin door.

"You going to answer that whore?" Daniel Wood yelled at his mistress, Saffron.

"Geez. You could do something." Saffron stopped combing her hair as she responded from the bathroom to the knock on the door, "Coming."

Saffron opened the cabin door. "That's strange. Nobody's there Daniel."

Wood got up, "Call me Mr Wood whore. That knock means it's time for you to go to lunch."

Saffron put one hand on her hip, "Seriously, Lunch is almost over. Plus, I can hardly see out of my eye."

Wood raised his hand again, "No whore. Lunch has just started. That knock is the sign. Now go."

Saffron took a few steps back to stay out of Woods reach, "OK. Whatever." Saffron picked up her purse and turned to walk out the room.

Wood called out, "Don't forget the letter whore." Wood reached into his coat pocket and produced the letter he'd written earlier, the one ordering his other mistress, Sarah Charles to meet him in his room for sexual intercourse.

Saffron answered, "You weren't kidding, you want me to deliver that?"

Wood growled back, "If you want to get paid, you will. Once in the dining room, ask someone who Mrs Charles is? Loud enough so others can hear. Walk straight up to Mrs Charles. Hand the letter to her. Tell her you found it in the hall on the floor, and it was addressed to her. Then find a mark to bother, until I send for you. Are we clear?"

Saffron reach out for the letter and snatched it, then quickly backpedaled, "Sure. You'd better be paying me good for this. My eye is turning black and blue. You're a monster."

Rage stirred in Wood as he closed the distance between Saffron and himself, "Shut up. Or I'll give you another one whore. Now get out of here. And do as you're told. It's time for me and my other whore, Sarah Charles, to spend some quality time in bed together."

Saffron exited through the door leaving Wood alone. Wood grunted out to the empty room, "The fun has just begun. It's time for Dante Shawzetti to get his revenge on Jack Burton. Muhahahaha!"

**XXXXXXXXXX The End of Chapter 4**

_The fourth member of the faux triangle (there was no love triangle to being with) was Jack Burton, that is fact. No wonder Sarah is jealous of Inara, and complains that the men in her family can't resist Inara?_

_What's going on with Mr Wood? And why does he think Sarah is his mistress? How will the letter he handed to Saffron possibly work to lure Sarah to his room, unless Sarah is really is his mistress?_

_Is Mr Wood actually Dante Shawzetti, or is something else going on?_

_Stay tuned!_


	5. 5 Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**5 The Charles vs Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous (1930)**

_Morgan reappears in this chapter. He serves as a segue to introduce three new characters onto the train ride. And, as much as you might think it's impossible, there's no doubt that two of the new characters steal a scene by 'out-Charlesezzing' the Charlesezz. Asta sure seems to think so! See if you agree? _

_M finally meets Chuck, and opens up a bit in order to win Sarah's trust back._

_Chuck gets groped in this chapter, causing jealous Sarah to emerge again, and Chuck seems to reciprocate to the charms of the new seductress, which really sets Sarah off. How will that all play out?_

_And finally, all good things must come to an end, and our Sarah seemingly breaks 'all' her vows to Chuck. Can this be the end of Chuck and Sarah's happy honeymoon story? Or is something else going on?_

_Let's move forward with Chapter 5 titled The Charles vs Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous!_

**XXXXXXXXXX 1 The Charles vs The Charles**

While M held her quick kitchen meeting with the Triangle, Chuck and Sarah entered the dining room.

"Chuck. I don't see the Countess."

Mr Depak approached Chuck and Sarah, "Mr and Mrs Charles. The Countess is in a meeting. She'll join you in a few minutes. I have a table set waiting for you."

"Thank you Mr Depak." Chuck politely replied.

"I'm so sorry Mr Charles." Manoosh sadly replied, as he heard Mr Wood brag about bedding Sarah, and being invited by Sarah to secretly bed her again on this trip, her honeymoon with Chuck.

"For what Mr Depak?" Chuck asked in a confused way.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Manoosh realized he spoke out of turn, and quickly walked away shaking his head.

"What's that all about?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"I haven't a clue. Sarah. Look." Chuck pointed to another table where Morgan and Alex's faces were visible. The other three guests could only be seen from behind, two woman, and a man. "Look at Morgan, he found some new friends."

"Yes. Yes he has." Sarah eyed up the table trying to identify those with their backs to her. "Something seems familiar about those people."

"They sound like they're having a party." Chuck excitedly stated, since he was happy Morgan was having fun.

A light bulb went on for Sarah, "I think I know why. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere."

"Let's go say hi." Chuck replied as he made his way to the table pulling Sarah by the hand along with him.

Sarah slowed Chuck, "Chuck. There's something I didn't tell you the day I met you and Morgan about one of my friends. This might shock you a bit. I know how obsessive Morgan and you are over ..."

Morgan already was standing and waving Chuck and Sarah over to the table before Sarah could finish her story, "Chuck. Sarah. I'd like you to meet my new friends."

Chuck responded, "Morgan. I see you didn't miss us much."

Morgan happily called out to his best friend, "Chuck. You won't believe who joined me for lunch."

"Us. Joined US!" Alex Grimes said as she whacked her husband in the ribs.

A tall thin man stood up and turned to face Chuck and Sarah. He recognized Sarah immediately. "Sarah. Darling."

Sarah ran up and hugged the tall, thin man. Sarah held the hug for a long time, abnormally long. The hug was filled with emotion.

"So much for no monkey business." Chuck whispered to himself, in a humorous, not angry matter.

Sarah kept hold of the tall, thin man, now putting her arm around his waist and spinning herself toward Chuck, "Chuck. I want you to meet my Uncle Bill. My dad's best friend."

Suddenly, Chuck recognized the man. "William Powell? He's your uncle?" Chuck said as his jaw dropped.

The tall actor quipped back, "One in the same. I'm not officially her uncle, but it works out best calling me that. That way I can thrash any young fellow who mistreats her and I have a good excuse. I won't have to thrash you, will I Mr Charles?"

"No Sir. Mr Powell." Chuck was in awe of the famous actor. Little did he know who he would meet next, the friend that Sarah hinted about. The one who Morgan and Chuck obsessed over the day they met Sarah.

Bill turned his attention back to Sarah, "Sarah, it's so good to see you. I'm so sorry about Jack. I couldn't get back in time for the funeral, I was shooting in Hollywood." Mr Powell turned his attention to Chuck, "So this is THE husband? I heard you married."

Sarah beamed with pride as she answered, "It is. This is Mr Charles. I'm now Mrs Charles." Sarah released hold of 'Uncle Bill' and put her arm around Chuck's back, while giving Chuck a tight, affectionate hug. "Isn't he dreamy?"

The witty actor again quickly replied, "I guess that makes you the Charlesezzz." He slurred the word at the end, due to an excessive amount of alcohol consumption.

"It does Uncle Bill, we are the Charlesezzz." Sarah joyfully replied.

The two woman with William Powell stood up and faced Sarah, both with smiles of recognition.

Mr Powell did the introductions, "Mr Charles, these two beautiful ladies are the famous Myrna Loy and Sarah's Aunt Agatha, the famous author."

"SARAH!" Myrna Loy's expression of happiness at seeing Sarah rivaled what one might expect when seeing her own sister. "Look at you, all married and such."

Chuck's jaw dropped, as Myrna Loy was his Hollywood idol. The only person in the world who crushed on Myrna Loy more than Chuck was Morgan Grimes. Chuck tried to respond "Ah, Ah, Ah", while Mryna ignored him and hugged Sarah.

Agatha spoke to Chuck while Mryna and Sarah hugged, "Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr Charles." Agatha too ignored Chuck and did not even look for a response, instead she turned to Sarah, "Sarah, so sorry to hear about Jack. I was on a ship sailing to America when he died."

Myrna let go of Sarah and turned to Chuck, "Mr Charles. Hmmm." Myrna said as she eyed up Chuck top to bottom. Then Myrna turned back to Sarah, "I was in Hollywood shooting a film with Bill when I heard the news about Jack. How are you holding up? Sit down. Join us."

Sarah responded, "We can't Myrna. We're having lunch with M."

Myrna replied softly and with a little bit of fear, "Oh I see."

Bill jumped in, not softly at all, "Charles. Try not to get yourself killed. People around M tend to do that you know?"

Sarah rose to Chuck's defense, "Mr Charles can take care of himself Uncle Bill."

Myrna responded in a contradictory tone, "That's not what the famous Mr Grimes told us."

Chuck fielded that one, "Famous?"

Aunt Agatha answered this one, "Mr Charles, I'm fascinated with how Mr Grimes solved all those cases in New York City. Someday, you will get your chance. He told us how you follow him around. You hang in there."

"He did eh?" Chuck said as he rolled his eyebrows.

Myrna sensed Chuck's frustration and piled on, looking at Chuck with some pity, "It must be difficult to live in the shadow of such a great man."

Chuck tried to smile at the beautiful woman, but did so through his clenched teeth, "Difficult is about the right word Miss Loy." Chuck turned his eyes to Morgan.

Morgan looked downward, averting his eyes from Chuck's increasingly intense glare as Agatha and Myrna raved about Morgan.

Agatha was clueless about how angry Chuck was, so she continued, "I'm on the train doing research for my next book, a murder mystery set aboard a train. Mr Charles, don't you think Mr Grimes would make a great character as a famous detective, solving a murder on a train?"

Chuck had enough, "Yes, I suppose he would, if HE ACTUALLY ..."

Sarah cut Chuck off before he could correct the story, "If 'he actually' was lucky enough to have a great author like you around to tell his story."

Chuck managed a sarcastic little chuckle at what Sarah said, "STORY, as in not true, fiction. "

Myrna continued the assault, "Mr Charles, Mr Grimes told me that you have a school boy crush on me. That's really sweet. But you really should get over that. You're a married man! Shame on you."

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" Morgan piped in, acting like he was disgusted by Chuck's crush.

Myrna turned to Morgan and reached out and touched his hand, "Yes it is Mr Grimes. Mr Charles should be more like you. You're a fascinating man Mr Grimes."

"Ouch." Alex whacked Morgan in the ribs. Morgan quickly pulled his hand away,"I'm sorry Miss Loy. I'm a happily married man."

"Lucky girl she is Mr Grimes." Myrna said. "Oh well. I tried."

"Arf. Arf." Asta started paying attention to Myrna, standing on his hind legs and begging to be held.

It was Sarah's turn to roll her eyes, "Myrna, this is Asta, the newest member of the Charles. It seems you catch the eye of all the Charles men."

Scooch. In one leep Asta was on Myrna Loy's arm, licking her face.

"He he he." Myrna had a great time being the center of Asta's attention.

Chuck enjoyed seeing Sarah getting a little of her own medicine with Asta paying attention to Myrna as he knew she sided with Morgan to pay him back for the Inara incident, innocent though he was. Chuck teasingly said, "It seems Asta has an eye for beautiful ladies."

Sarah didn't answer, she just gave Chuck a dirty look.

"He loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you, didn't he Sugar?" Chuck quickly added.

Sarah's look changed to a smile, then she laughed. She couldn't resist Chuck's charm, "He did Mr Charles."

"He likes me too." Morgan added in as he tried to pet Asta across the table where Myrna and Asta were seated.

"Grrr. Ruff. Grrr." Asta growled at Morgan and snapped at him. Morgan quickly pulled his hand back.

"Myrna, he calls her Sugar. I like that." William Powell observed. "Martini Morgan? Dogs like drunks."

Morgan proudly nodded, "Don't mind if I do Mr Powell."

Powell looked around for the waiter, "Morgan. Call me Bill. If I had any friends, that's what they would call me." He spotted his target, "Oh Ma – noooo- ooosh, two more vodka martini's."

Myrna addressed Bill, "Bill. The Charles are delightful, aren't they?"

Bill nodded, "Yes. Yes, indeed."

Myrna seemingly warmed up to Chuck's good looks and gracious, friendly nature, "Mr Charles. You sure are a tall and thin one. I love tall, thin men."

Bill quickly injected, "Myrna. Did you hear what Sarah did to the last girl flirting with Mr Charles. I suggest you flirt with the short one."

Myrna nodded, "Good point Bill. A shame though, I do love my men tall and thin."

Bill looked puzzled, "I'm tall and thin? You don't flirt with me."

Mryna laughed at her friend, "William, don't be ridiculous. You and me, that's a good one."

Bill thought about answering, then shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes, turned and called out, "O Maaaa -Nooosherific. I'll have another vodka martini."

Myrna wasn't through, "Bill. I do love how she calls him Mr Charles and that he calls her Sugar. I think I'm going to start calling you Mr Powell."

Bill nodded, "Whatever you say Sugar." The whole table burst into laughter.

Mryna answered, "I'm ready for one of those vodka martinis myself Mr Powell."

"Coming right up Sugar, Oh Ma …." Before he could finish, Manoosh stood in front of him. "Oh. Good. You're here. Make that two more vodka martinis."

Manoosh observed, "You just ordered one. I haven't brought that one yet."

Bill replied, "Someone will drink it."

Sarah laughed, "Uncle Bill. You haven't changed."

Bill nodded, "I hope not."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and turned his body to the side, "Oh Chuck. Look. Here comes the Countess. We have to go."

Myrna wasn't through seducing Charles men, "Sarah. The Countess doesn't like dogs."

Sarah replied, "I didn't know that."

Chuck added in affectionately, "How can she not like Asta?"

Myrna had a plan, "Why don't I watch Asta for the day, he and I will have a grand old time. That'll leave you and Mr Charles free to enjoy your honeymoon."

Chuck asked Asta, "Is that OK with you boy?"

"Arf. Arf. Arf!" Asta enthusiastically replied, then returned to licking Myrna's face.

"Traitor." Sarah called out, as she was finding out her second favorite man indeed loved the ladies.

Asta whimpered and put his paws over his eyes as he snuggled in close to Myrna.

Sarah replied, "Well OK Myrna, as long as you leave the other men in my family alone, you can spend some time with this one. Is that OK with you Mr Charles?"

Chuck nodded, "Certainly Sugar. I'm a one woman man, I'll leave the philandering to the other men in your life."

Sarah nodded in return, "Good. I like that. Thank you Myrna."

Bill stood up. "Before you go, I'd like to propose a toast, to the Charlesezzzz." The drunken slur at the end became more apparent this time.

Morgan and the rest of the table shouted out, "Here here."

Chuck grabbed one of Bill's extra vodka martini's and took a big gulp.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"Courage to meet M." Chuck replied.

"Good idea Mr Charles." Sarah smiled as she reached out and grabbed Chuck's half finished drink. She slammed down the rest.

"Told you, an extra vodka martini never goes to waste." Bill cleverly observed.

Sarah waved as Chuck and her walked away, "Gang. We'll see you later. Mr Charles, it's time to meet M." Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand tightly and they walked arm and arm toward M's table.

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 The Charles vs Countess M**

Chuck and Sarah approached M's table.

M turned as they arrived. "Sarah."

Sarah spoke up immediately about the Inara incident, "Countess. That was the wrong thing to do to my husband and I. I don't think I can ever forgive either you or Inara."

"I realize that now Sarah. I'm sorry. You do what you must in terms of forgiving me Sarah. But, we don't see each other that often. I for one am moving forward. I suggest you do the same." The Countess then fixed her focus on Chuck for the first time. For some reason, a rush of emotion came over the Countess, "So this is your Mr Charles."

"It is. And he is still mine, no thanks to you or Inara."

The Countess formally addressed Chuck, "Mr Charles."

"Call me Chuck Countess." Chuck replied, trying to be polite.

"I like that. From now on, I'll call you Chuck." The countess nodded. "Come on, sit down. I'm sure you have more questions for me. I'll answer what I can."

Chuck sat down, Sarah kept standing, with her arms crossed as she nervously tapped her right foot, trying not to make eye contract with the Countess. Chuck asked the Countess, "Are you going all the way to LA with us?"

"Heavens no. General Cobb is taking me off the train in Chicago. Then I'm flying out of the country. Back to my secret headquarters."

Chuck continued making small talk while Sarah tapped her foot and kept standing, "Isn't flying dangerous? Especially overseas?"

"Yes it is. For now. But Mr Charles, invest some of that hard earned Burton money in airline stocks. Twenty five years or so from now, we will fly the way we take trains today. Everyone will be doing it. A fortune is to be made in the airline industry. You understand?"

Chuck never thought of it that way, he nodded and said, "I do." Chuck turned to Sarah, "So this is how you are so smart Mrs Charles. You have smart friends."

Sarah replied to her husband, "I do have some smart friends Mr Charles. Unless they do something so stupid as having my husband seduced."

Chuck tried to get Sarah to forgive the Countess so he softly, but scoldingly replied, "Sarah."

**XXXXXXXXXX 3 The Triangle Backstory**

"OK then, Chuck. Sarah. I'll take the first step toward repairing our relationship. Do you want to know what the Triangle is? Or at least what I can tell you about ?" The Countess seemed fixated on making things right.

Chuck replied, "We do!" He turned to Sarah. "Don't we Honey?"

Sarah gave Chuck a dirty look.

Chuck continued, "At least I do! Come on. Sit down Sugar, and hear what the lady has to say."

Sarah was getting tired of standing anyhow, "Oh. All right. But just for you. Not for her."

M ignored Sarah and began, "The Triangle is a powerful and secret worldwide organization, founded by George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. We see ourselves as an all seeing eye to make sure the world heads in the right direction. Truth is, far too many in the group worry about making as much money as they can. They justify their actions with the thought being rich allows them to do good. More and more, good seems to be less a priority than greed, corruption and power."

Chuck asked, "And you are the leader?"

M nodded, "I am."

Chuck continued with another question, "How did you get to be the leader?"

M replied, "I was crucial in the Allies winning World War I. I ran a high priced brothel in France as a cover for the French Underground, which I was in charge of. Inara was my number one call girl, and a spy. After the war, we both made a fortune, turning the secrets we learned into tangible assets. I, due to my extreme wealth and contacts from the war, was made the leader of the Triangle shortly after the war. Inara took over for me in Paris, with the brothel and what evolved into a secret French spy service for hire."

Chuck continued, "Are the only members those here?"

M laughed and looked at Sarah as she answered, "Oh no Chuck. We have many members. Sarah knows so many of them, most all the rich and powerful friends of her grandfather's are Triangle members. Influential people. Wealthy people. Famous authors and actors. Politicians. Athletes. Generals. Those types of people."

M now had Sarah's attention, as she had millions of questions pent up over the years. "Frankie?"

M smiled, "FDR. Of course. Governor Montgomery told me Chuck gave him that nickname. We love it. FDR. We're going to get him elected president in the next election to do our bidding."

Sarah continued, "Joe Kennedy?"

M nodded and laughed, "I doubt he'll ever be president, but I bet he plans on getting one of his handsome sons there someday. Aren't those boys all going to be heart breakers someday? Too bad they're a little young for you."

Chuck protested, "Hey. Not you too!"

M laughed, "Sorry Chuck, an old habit. You'll get a lifetime of that from Grandpa George. If George only knew who you really were. But we can't tell him, now can we?"

Chuck knew what M meant, but had no idea how she knew, "No we can't".

Sarah continued quizzing M, "William Randolph Hearst?"

M nodded.

Chuck seemed distracted at some other action at the doorway, and signalled to Manoosh to come see him. Manoosh approached the table and Chuck motioned for Manoosh to come close so Chuck could whisper something to him.

"Yes sir." Manoosh said as he quickly left.

Sarah was on a roll, M's plan to get Sarah talking to her worked with perfection, "Here's one. That creepy, little Greek guy who never looks me in the eye? I can't recall his name. My friends call him 'Hands'."

M laughed, "Aristotle Onasis. He IS beyond creepy." M laughed again. She used the moment to renew her bond with Sarah. "Sarah, I hope you can forgive me?"

Sarah returned the laugh in kind. "How can I stay mad at you?"

M looked relieved, "Good. I was hoping we could get past my mistake. I've made many in my life. Anyhow, I hope that gives you an idea of what the Triangle is about. That's all I can say for now, as it looks like we have company."

Chuck nodded, as he noticed the curvacious lady walk in earlier, especially how swollen her eye was.

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 The Charles vs Salacious Street Walker**

A tall, sexy, and cheaply dressed woman walked up to the table and said with a thick Bronx accent, "Are you Mrs Charles." Saffron Bridgette had found her mark.

Sarah looked up and responded, "Yes I am. I'm Saah Chalres. Who might you be?"

Saffron continued with her Bronx accent, "Saffron. Saffron Bridgette. I found this letter addressed to you in the hall. The guard at the door pointed you out to me. Here. This is yours I believe." Saffron said while she nervously tugged on her diamond earrings.

Sarah reached up and took the letter, "Why thank you. Those are pretty earrings Miss Bridgette."

"Thank you." Saffron confidently replied.

Sarah looked at the letter, "I wonder what this could be?"

Chuck politely stood.

Saffron responded, while moving her hands from her earrings to Chuck's shoulder. "This is a nice hunk of man you have here." Saffron's hand moved from Chuck's shoulder toward his groin.

"Hey. Keep you hands to yourself." Sarah removed Saffron's hand, while giving it a harsh tug.

Saffron laughed. "Yea. Whatever."

Chuck ignored Sarah's jealousy and said, "Miss. Your eye is really swelling up. When I saw you come in, I asked the porter bring you a raw steak to place on it. My treat. My wife's filthy rich you know?"

"Seriously. You'd do that for me? That's so nice." Saffron responded in amazement.

"My wife seems to think so." Chuck quickly replied.

"You poor guy." Saffron said as she read the letter Wood wrote to Sarah earlier in the day. A vile letter, implying Sarah was Wood's whore.

"Huh?" Chuck cluelessly asked, as this was the second time someone took pity on him for seemingly nothing, same as Manoosh did earlier.

Chuck ignored the comment, and pointed Saffron toward Manoosh, who had the steak ready for Saffron's eye, "A pleasure to meet you Miss. The porter is waiting with that steak. His name is Mr Depak. Over there."

Saffron nodded, "I know Mr Depak."

"The swelling will go down in no time. I've had dozens of black eyes, You could say it's part of my job. You take care of yourself now, you hear?" With that, Chuck reached out his hand, Saffron responded with her own, and Chuck pulled her to him and gave her a hug.

Saffron was flushed with excitement, "What a man!", she called out. She turned to Sarah, "If you don't want him, I'll take him."

Sarah was furious. She wasn't sure if she was going to get up and slug her husband, or the curvaceous, flirtatious Miss Saffron.

As Saffron quickly left, Sarah angrily scolded Chuck, "Charles Charles. What was that all about?"

Chuck laughed. "Simple economics my dear. I was retrieving my wallet. When the comely Miss Saffron reached for my lap with her right hand which you deftly intercepted, her left hand took leave of my wallet." Chuck produced his wallet in the hand that he had around Saffron.

"So that's why you hugged her so long." Sarah forgave Chuck quickly.

"Wallets are hard to pickpocket Mrs Charles. I think the promiscuous Miss Saffron got a thrill as I pinched in the wrong spot before I got hold of the wallet." Chuck laughingly said.

"Oh you." Sarah punched Chuck while she stuck her tongue out at him in mock disdain.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Chuck asked.

"Just to remind you that I'm the only one you'll be pinching on the bottom side from now on." Sarah replied while she smiled and nodded, trying hard not to show how much she loved Chuck.

"That's a promise Mrs Charles." Chuck nodded back at Sarah.

M watched with amazement at how the two interacted, "Oh my. He is one of us. Inara was right. A pickpocket, and yet a gentleman at the same time."

Sarah proudly replied to M as she tried to not show Chuck how much she loved him at this exact moment, "Yes. I'm afraid he is Countess. I try not to hold that against him." Sarah mock sighed, as if loving Chuck was a burden.

Chuck and Sarah kissed. A sweet, affectionate, peck sort of kiss.

M lovingly looked at Chuck and Sarah, "The two of you are charming together. It's been so long since I've seen young love, I think I've forgotten what it looks like."

"Mrs Charles? Oh Mrs Charles?" Chuck asked.

"Yesss." Sarah was dreamy eyed over the kiss they just shared.

Chuck asked, "Aren't you going to read the letter?"

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 The Lecherous Letter**

Sarah reluctantly looked at the letter, "Yes. I suppose I should."

Sarah opened the envelope and carefully read the letter. She took abnormally long in doing so. Her mood changed in an instant. Her face turned pale. She looked around for a moment, behind her, where the guard was positioned at the back door of the dining compartment. Then she eyed up the guard at the forward door of the car. Both were there to protect M. She paused for a moment, then took a deep breathe.

"You OK Sugar?"

Sarah slowly answered, "I am." Sarah again paused, then continued, "Chuck. I need to go see someone about family business. You can't come along. Why don't you stay here with M. I won't be gone long."

"You're leaving NOW?" Chuck incredulously asked.

Sarah replied, with a strange look on her face, one Chuck couldn't recognize,"Yes. I'll be right back. Chuck, promise me you won't follow."

"But Sarah … What happened to no secrets, no lies? This sounds like a secret." Chuck thought he made a valid point.

Sarah wasn't buying the theory, "Trust me. I gotta do this apart from you. I'll explain it all later." Sarah stood up and quickly walked straight out of the dining car and to the guard at the door. She whispered something to the guard.

"Odd." Chuck said, mostly to himself.

"Yes. It is Mr Charles." M still responded, as she was the only one at the table now.

"I'm going to follow her." Chuck said.

"Good idea." M responded.

Chuck got up. As he approached the guard, the guard raised his gun. "Halt." The guard blocked Chuck's path.

M stood up and angrily asked the guard, "What are you doing?"

The guard responded, still restraining Chuck. "Mrs Charles told me her husband was harassing her, that he'd try to follow her out the door. She asked me to stop him."

"Let him go. That's an order." M commanded.

The guard didn't hesitate. He let Chuck go. Chuck ran out the door, only to return moments later to M who now was standing next to the guard. "She's gone. I don't see her in the hallway. M, what do you have planned for us now? Another test? Did you have a gang of thugs kidnap her?" Chuck asked in a angry, yet worried voice.

M was equally worried, "I don't know what is going on Chuck. But I don't like it."

**XXXXXXXXXX 6 Sarah vs The Mysterious Mr Wood**

Moments prior to Chuck making it into the hallway, Sarah arrived at Mr Wood's room. She knocked.

"That's strange." She whispered to herself, as the door opened wide from the force of her knock.

Sarah cautiously entered the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX End of Chapter 5**

_Muhahahaha!_

_I wanted to use my authors notes here to explain I'm trying to explore the nature of 'no secrets, no lies.' I know some felt the TV show broke the vow off and on, I challenge you as readers to see how you would handle the vow Sarah made vs the situation Sarah is placed in here._

_Morgan sure impressed the famous author Agatha. I enjoyed Mryna and Bill! They seemed to enjoy meeting the Charles! The whole thing had a bit of 'chicken or egg' kind of feel to it for me, did Chuck and Sarah inspire Nick and Nora, or the other way around, if you get my meaning? - LOL!. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	6. 6 Murder She Wrote

**Chapter 6 _ The Charles vs Murder She Wrote_**

_I doubt many of you can predict right now what's going to happen in this chapter. I can't believe it myself. Maybe it's not true?_

_Manoosh gets lucky in this chapter, which prompts a callback to his character on Chuck in The Nacho Sampler episode as he delivers the line, "I can hardly remember it even happened." Who is the lucky girl? _

_Manooosh's sexual 'ineptness' plays a pretty big part in the shocking event that takes place at the end of this chapter. You'll have to wait to see how everything fits together in Chapter 7, after I leave you hanging out to dry at this chapter's end._

_So proceed with caution as you read Chapter 6 The Charles vs Murder She Wrote._

**XXXXXXXXXX 1 Destiny Awaits**

Chuck and M stood looking at each other in the middle of the lunch car.

"M. I'm going to George's room and to see what in the devil is going on. Maybe Sarah's there?" Chuck said in a most earnest voice.

"Good idea Chuck. Sarah's probably there. I'll wait for you here in case she returns." M marveled at the devotion she saw in Chuck's eyes towards his wife's well being.

**XXXXXXXXXX 2 Manoosh Gets Lucky**

Saffron and Manoosh walked into the kitchen to treat Saffron's eye with a raw steak, compliments of Charles Charles. Manoosh pulled out a large quarter of beef, and eyed up a prime cut of steak to place on Saffron's swollen eye.

"There. Perfect." Manoosh said as he turned the beef to get the right angle. "Now all I need is my knife." All of a sudden, Manoosh looked confused as he searched through the kitchen counter drawers, What the …?"

"What's the matter Manoosh?" Saffron asked.

Manoosh frantically searched around, "Funny, my butcher's knife is missing. I always leave it right here in this drawer. I haven't used it since last night, when I served prime rib in the Charles's room. I wonder if I left it in their room?" Manoosh said as he continued to look around.

Saffron had another cut of meat in mind, "Forget it Manoosh. My eye will heal. I've been hit before. Unfortunately, its part of MY job. You know what my job is, don't you MAN – oosh." Saffron seductively said as she moved in close to Manoosh.

Manoosh panicked a bit, "I'm so sorry you were hurt Miss Saffron."

Saffron moved Manoosh's hair out of the way, "It's OK Mr Depak. It wasn't your fault." Saffron said as her wayward hands slowly moved down Manoosh's chest.

Manoosh protested, "Really. I shouldn't."

"Of course you should. I'll tell you what. You've been such a sweetie, I'll tell you what a girl has to do for a pair of tiffany earrings. That's what got me the black eye in the first place afterall. And how we met." Saffron teasingly said as her hands stopped for a moment.

"I don't know ..." Manoosh nervously shuffled his feet. He wasn't sure whether he should rip his clothes off or run.

Saffron cut Manoosh off as she leaned her lower body hard into his and whispered into his ear her secret.

Manoosh's jaw dropped, "Miss Saffron. No! He didn't? He …"

Saffron put her finger to Manoosh's lips. "Shhh …. If Mr Wood ever found out you knew. He might kill you. It'll be our little secret."

"Yes. Ok. I can do that." Manoosh said. In hindsight, he probably should have run.

Saffron pulled Manoosh into close into her and gave him a big passionate kiss.

"Miss Saffron. What are you doing?" Manoosh weakly protested.

After that, no more protests were heard, instead those protests were replace by some giggling and various other more tawdry sounds.

**XXXXXXXXXX 3 Waiting Game**

Chuck returned to the dining car from looking for Sarah. He found M anxiously pacing. M asked "Any luck?"

Chuck shook his head no, " I tried George's room. There was no answer. I tried General Cobb's room too. Again. No answer."

"What's going on here Chuck?" M asked in a puzzled manner.

Chuck gravely replied, "I only wish I knew M."

The lunch car was empty, except for Morgan, Alex, Agatha, and Bill and who were in the process of getting drunk, with Morgan, like usual doing ninety percent of the talking. Myrna excused herself to take Asta for a walk.

"Myrna's been gone a long time." Agatha observed.

"Maybe Sarah and Myrna are going at it somewhere." Morgan quipped, trying to be witty like William Powell, who appeared to be sleeping.

"That's gross Morgan." Alex scolded.

"I meant Myrna was making eyes at Chuck. Sarah has already proven on this trip she can get very violent. Maybe she is beating Myrna up." Morgan tried digging himself out of his grave.

Luckily Morgan had an ally in Agatha, "Good point Mr Grimes." Agatha said. Agatha rutned toward Bill. "Mr Powell. Are you OK?"

"Yezzz. Wheressss Mr Maaannnooossshhh. I need another pair of vodka martunnnniiiiis. And. Where's Myrna? Sug-gar?" Bill was completely out of it. He turned to Morgan, "Who are you?"

"I'm Morgan. Your new drinking pal." Morgan made a facial gesture to emphasis the pal part.

Bill stared blankly at Morgan, and passed out. Within seconds, he was snoring.

Just in the nick of time, Myrna returned after walking past the pacing Chuck and Countess. "I think we' should let Mr Powell be." Myrna said, as she rejoined the group. "He'll be fine in an hour. He has amazing recuperative powers."

"Can I do anything to help?" Morgan softly asked as he moved in close to Myrna so not to disturb William Powell.

"Grrrr. Arf. Grrr." Asta responded as Morgan got too close to Myrna.

"We're old hands at this Mr Grimes. But thanks. If I were you, I'd go see what your friend Chuck is worrying about. He seems to be a mess right now." Myrna replied.

"Will do Miss Loy." Morgan replied, "Let's go Alex. Chuck needs my help."

"OUR help Morgan. Our help." Alex hit Morgan again.

"Yes. Of course. 'Our' help. I'm so stupid sometimes. Thanks for keeping me thinking right Alex. I do love you." Morgan apologetically replied, while rubbing his sore ribs.

"My pleasure Morgan. And I do love you too." Alex smiled as she took Morgan by the hand as they walked over to Chuck and M.

**XXXXXXXXXX 4 Reap What You Sow**

Within seconds from the beginning of their brief interlude, Saffron emerged from the kitchen. Her lipstick was smeared and her clothing slightly disheveled. Little at the time did Saffron realize how important the 'brief' nature of her encounter would be to the future of the Charles.

Manoosh followed closely, adjusting his clothes, and with a huge grin on his face.

Saffron approached Chuck and M, about the same time Morgan and Alex arrived. "What's all the commotion?" She asked.

"That was quick." Chuck said referring to the steak on the eye, not the sex.

"I know. Might have been a record."

"I can hardly remember it even happened." Manoosh added in.

"Thank you for the steak idea Mr Charles. I'm afraid the butcher's knife went missing. Manoosh said he'll find the knife, and get me taken care of. I think he wants an excuse to see me again." Saffron slyly replied.

"Do you blame me?" Manoosh said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Chuck got real serious, "Saffron, do you know anything about the note you gave my wife? She's gone missing."

Saffron replied, in a more serious tone than usual, "Mr Charles. You're too nice a guy to let this go. I have to tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"I lied about the letter. The letter came from Mr Wood. My benefactor. He sent me to deliver the letter." Saffron said in a sad and apologetic tone.

"Huh?" Chuck and Morgan asked in unison.

Saffron took a deep breath and continued, "He and your wife are having an affair. Right now as we speak. In his room. They doing the deed."

"WHAT!" Chuck blew a gasket. "Not my Sarah."

"WHAT!" Morgan joined in and echoed the sentiment.

"Mr Charles, I read the letter myself. A vile letter. Commanding her to come to his room and service him." Saffron said in an insistent manner.

"That can't be." Chuck was extremely disoriented now.

Saffron sarcastically continued. "She's been banging him for the past week. He met her at a gin joint named Big Mikes."

"No, no, no. That's not it. Sarah's in trouble. I have to go save her." Chuck staggered toward the door in a dazed state of confusion, then he took off running out the door.

Saffron yelled out after him loud enough that the whole train could almost hear, "Then why did she scamper right off like a bitch in heat after she read the letter. I read the letter myself. Manoosh knows too. Wood called her to come to his room to bang her. "

**XXXXXXXXXX 5 The Shrill Scream of a Teenage Girl**

"I'm right behind you Chuck." Morgan called out as he ran to catch up to Chuck.

Now that Morgan and Chuck left the dining car, M and Alex remained there in a state shock. Manoosh and Saffron on the other hand, were not shocked at all.

"The Charles seem so in love. How can she be sleeping with another man?" Manoosh asked Saffron.

Saffron replied, "And on her honeymoon. The Harlot."

Alex Grimes stuck out her finger and pointed it into Saffron's ample chest, "Hey. Watch your mouth."

"I'll say what I please." Saffron responded. Still she took two steps back. Saffron was street smart, and there was something about Alex Grimes that exuded physical confidence.

Alex continued, "There's a good explanation for all of this, just you wait and see." Alex said in a voice that showed part worry, part anger at how mean Saffron was toward Sarah.

"Exactly young lady." M replied as she pulled Alex back. "If you want her dead, I'm the only assassin in the room my dear. I'll handle it. My name is M by the way, are you Alex Grimes?"

"I am." Alex responded. "How did you know that?"

"Mrs Grimes, it's my business to know everything. Say hello to John for me. Tell him I miss him." The Countess said so in a very familiar way.

"You know my dad?" Alex asked.

"I do indeed. He's one of the finest soldiers I ever had the honor of working with during World War I. He's a real hero. We'd never have won the war without .." M was cut off by a loud scream.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" The shrill scream rang out from the sleeping car area toward the dining car, filling the whole luxury suite area.

"That sounded like a teenage girl screaming." M quipped.

Alex Grimes responded in a grim voice, "No M, that was no teenage girl screaming, that was my Morgan."

**XXXXXXXXXX 6 RIP**

After the scream, all of the train passengers in the luxury suites ran toward Mr Wood's room. The scream even woke Bill up, who woke up stone sober, as the ten minute nap seemed to work, just as Myrna predicted.

As the guests arrived running from various directions to Mr Wood's room, the guests found the cabin door broken down, compliments of a Charles Charles shoulder block.

Inside, the guests found the bloody body of Mr Wood dead in his bed. His throat was slit wide open. His face was covered in blood. He'd been dead for only a few minutes, as the blood was fresh, but he was completely bled out.

On the floor next to the bed, Sarah Charles was laid out in a heap, dressed only in her undergarments. Next to Sarah was a vile of Aconite, a letter and a butcher's knife. Chuck knelt over Sarah, checking on her condition.

Manoosh called out, "My missing knife. There it is. By Mrs Charles's feet. And that's Mr Wood, Mrs Charles's lover, his throat is slit." Manoosh pointed at the bloody knife as he spoke.

"Mr Wood's dead. That high society whore killed him. She slit his throat with Manoosh's butcher's knife." Saffron's distasteful voice cackled out..

General Cobb spoke next, "Hey. Something's fishy here. I know him, that man's not anybody named Mr Wood. My God, that's Dante Shawzetti, the Butcher of Verdun. Sarah Charles just killed the Butcher of Verdun. This is the best day of my life."

Inara whispered to herself, "Oh no. Sarah, what did you do?"

George angrily asked Inara, "I better not find out the you and M put her up to this. She isn't this kind of person. I promise on my grandfather's grave, I'll get even if it's the last thing I do."

"George. I swear. We or should I say, I had nothing to do with this. I can't speak for M. Speaking of M. Where is she?" Inara asked as she looked around.

Verbanski answered, "I saw her come in. But she ran off immediately. I don't know where she went."

Chuck held Sarah gently by the head, trying to take the pulse on her neck while examining her for gunshot or knife wounds. "Sarah, we're only two hours away from Chicago. Hang in there until then." Chuck pleaded with Sarah, who was unconscious.

"Chuck, she'll be OK. She has to be." Morgan said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Morgan. There's barely a pulse. She's dying." Chuck replied in a complete panic.

Morgan picked up the note by Sarah's side, while Chuck attended to her. Morgan began to read the note to himself while everyone gathered around Sarah. Other than M, all the guests and employees in the locked down luxury suites were now in the room.

"What does it say Mr Grimes?" Agatha asked.

Morgan's voice trembled as he struggled to form the words to match the shocking prose he read, "My Darling Charles, I willingly seduced another man while I was married to you. I hope some day you can forgive me. But I did so to kill the man who murdered my mother and sister. Now I can't bear to see the hurt this will cause you. Good Bye Charles. Sarah Burton" Morgan sadly looked down.

A hush fell over the room. The smell of death closed in.

Chuck ignored the note, he had bigger problems. He cried out, "Sarah, come on baby." He frantically turned to the passengers, "She's dying, does anyone have any ideas? Help us!"

Everyone stood frozen. Alex began to cry. Inara compassionately reached out to hold George's hand. George fought back the tears. The rest of the crowd stood in complete silence and utter disbelief.

"Oh no. No. No … Sarah please. Come on baby. Someone do something. Sarah. NO NO NO. NOOOOOOOOO." Chuck released his fingers from Sarah's neck. "No Pulse. She's gone." He sobbed out of control as he buried his head into Sarah's lifeless chest. He looked up to take one last look at his wife's face and said with all his heart, "Good bye my Love."

**XXXXXXXXXX The End of Chapter 6**

_Did this chapter catch you by surprise?_

_Hang in there. I promise the Charlesezz story has more left. All is not as it seems. I won't make you wait long for some answers. I'll release the next chapter in quick order. I promise._

_For the first time while writing, a tear or two dropped out of my own eyes. That was tough to write._

_So far, we only know the Sarah and Shawzetti story from the POV Shawzetti has orchestrated. In the next chapter, I start to explain the other side (Sarah's side) of the story. How can I do that if I just killed Sarah? Stay on board the LAX with the Charlesezz, and we'll find out together._


	7. 7 With a Little Help From Our Friends

**Chapter 7 The Charles With a Little Help From Our Friends ( 1930)**

_If I told you M, Asta, Babe Ruth, Saffron, Manoosh, Ellie Bartowski (Ellie's not married to Devon in my story yet), Uncle Bill, Morgan and Chuck all had something to do with Sarah's fate in the next few moments of my story, would that get your interest?_

_Once I take care of Sarah, I start to give you some answers, as well as pose more questions. _

_I hope that Chapter 7 The Charles With a Little Help From Our Friends entertains you._

**1 The Hero of the LAX**

"Arf. Arf." Asta jumped out of Myrna's arms and quickly attended to Sarah. Asta alternately barked, whimpered and licked Sarah's feet as if trying to revive her.

Morgan sadly said, "Asta, That won't help. Licking mommy's feet won't revive her. She's dead."

Chuck came to his senses. "Revive her. Of course. Genius Asta. She's not dead yet."

"Arf. Arf." Asta answered Chuck, as if to encourage him.

Chuck titled Sarah's head back and breathed into her twice mouth. Then he started pumping her heart muscle, just as he'd watched Ellie do. He spoke instruction to himself to jog his memory, "Push three times per two seconds. Thirty times. Then two more breathes."

"Charles. What are you doing? Have you no honor? You're desecrating her body. Leave the dead in peace." Grandpa George scolded.

Morgan was more encouraging, "Of course. Like Ellie did for The Babe. The night the Yankees won the World Series and he chugged a quart of whiskey and his heart stopped." Morgan's mood changed on a dime. "You can do it Chuck. Work your magic. Save Sarah."

"Arf. Arf." Asta seconded his encouragement.

As Chuck continued his work, M walked into the room. M immediately left for her room when she saw Sarah sprawled out with the familiar vial of poison next to her, along with the syringe Sarah evidently used to take the poison. "Excellent work Chuck. Keep going." M knelt next to Chuck holding a cup of tea.

Bill Powell quipped, "M, I know you love your tea, but now's not the time."

"M. Mr Charles is performing some witchcraft on my granddaughter. Make him stop." Grandpa George angrily called out.

M commandingly replied, "Shut up you fool. Would one of you chivalrous men get something to put over her? She will die of a cold, but she won't die of aconite poisoning, not on my watch."

""Arf. Arf." Asta took a break from trying to revive Sarah, and grabbed Saffron's long white terry cloth bathrobe from a chair and pulled it over Sarah's scantily clad body.

"Is she breathing?" M asked Chuck.

"No her heart stopped." Chuck replied as he feverishly continued trying to revive his wife's heart.

"This tea is an antidote for monkshood poisoning. From the old country." M said as she carefully filled the syringe with the tea. Once more Chuck, then I'm going to inject her. Keep pumping her heart so the brew can infiltrate through her entire body. " M confidently directed Chuck.

"You've done this before?" Chuck asked as he continued to hope for a miracle, for something magical to happen.

"I have. Once. And I've had it done to me once too. Now give her two quick breaths of oxygen. Like a magic kiss." M confidently directed.

Chuck followed instructions.

"Excellent." M commented.

"Like Snow White and Prince Charming." Morgan foretold.

"Huuuggghhhhh." Sarah gasped for a huge breath of air after Chuck breathed life back into her lungs.

"She's alive." Morgan announced.

"Sarah. Baby. You came back to me." Chuck looked Sarah in the eye. Afraid to hug her and even jar her. Wanting her only to keep breathing.

My Granddaughter's alive! Mr Charles. You're a He .." Grandpa George almost complimented Chuck.

"You did it Chuck." M called out proudly.

Morgan followed up, "You saved Sarah."

Chuck nodded, still waiting for Sarah to open her eyes, "We saved Sarah Morgan. Thank you to everyone."

Morgan looked to the sky, "It's magic!"

**2 Lots of Questions, Not Many Answers**

Sarah opened her eyes immediately after Morgan spoke, and feigned a slight smile as the first thing she saw back from the dead was her loving husband, "Chuck? What happened?"

"Nothing Sarah. Don't worry about anything. You're alive." Chuck answered, trying to shield Sarah for as long as he could from the circumstances.

Sarah out right giggled now, "Asta. Stop it. That tickles."

"Arf. Arf." Asta happily responded to Sarah's voice, and then ran under the chest of drawers in Shawzetti's room.

The giggling caused Sarah to realize she'd been hit multiple times in the face, "My face hurts."

"It looks like someone hit you." Chuck observed, while gently examining Sarah'

"Who would do that to an unconscious woman." Sarah asked in disgust.

Gruber responded, "Maybe because you weren't unconscious. You were loving the rough stuff."

Sarah and Chuck ignored Gruber, although Sarah did look up and for the first time took note of her surroundings, even though she still was extremely disoriented.

"Was I poisoned? I see the syringe and vile laying next to me." Sarah wanted answers.

"There's plenty of time to talk." Chuck wanted to delay, what he knew was coming, that being an overwhelming case against Sarah.

M spoke up, "Bill? Vodka."

Bill reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. "Oops, wrong one. This is the whiskey." Bill dug around again and produced another, "No. that's not right. Gin." Finally, Bill pulled out the right flask, "Vodka. As you wish Madam." He extended the flask toward M.

"Bill. You know that vodka martini that Chuck and Sarah split may have saved Sarah's life. Vodka enhances the effectiveness of my herbal team as an antitoxin." M said to Bill as she reached out for the flask of vodka.

"I knew that. Myrna. I told you an extra vodka martini never goes to waste."

Myrna replied with her own quick wit, Is that why you drink so much?"

"Of course. It's for my health." Bill said as he looked perplexed over which flask to avail himself of. "Hmmm. So I wonder which is healthier, Gin or Whiskey?"

M gently handed Sarah the flask and softly said, "Here Sarah. Take a small sip. It'll help stabilize you. You won't even feel the effects of the poison in a few minutes."

Sarah smiled at William Powell, "Uncle Bill. My hero."

"Of course. Did you hear that Sugar. I'm a hero." Bill called out to Myrna, who finally managed a smile, after crying over Sarah's apparent death.

M continued, "And you, Miss Bridgette. Had you not spoken up when you did, Mrs Charles would be dead. We got here in the nick of time. All because of you."

Saffron responded in her deep, overdone Bronx brogue, "Charmed. I'm sure."

"Luckily I'm a fast worker." Manoosh proudly announced, as Saffron and he emerged to tell Chuck where Sarah was after they had a brief sexual encounter.

Sarah took a small sip of vodka and set the flask down. She turned to Chuck, "Please Chuck. I can't remember anything. Tell me what happened?"

"You need to rest." Chuck continued to hope that Sarah would not be put through an investigation this very moment.

Sarah discretely pulled the bath robe around her shoulders and tied the sash, as she woozily stood up.

Chuck grabbed Sarah around the waist and caught her. He helped her to her feet, "Whoa. Easy there Mrs Charles. I got you. Come. Sit down." Chuck helped her to the chair at the small table in Shawzetti's room.

Sarah regained more of her senses. She became more aware of the surroundings once she sat. The tea and vodka began to work, clearing her head. Sarah fired out questions all of a sudden:

"What are all these people doing in here?

Why am I partly undressed?

What is Dante Shawzetti doing in that bed?

Who slit his throat?

And why is he naked?"

Sarah stopped talking, as if a light bulb went on,

"Oh no!

You think I ….?

I slept with him?

I slit his throat?

I tried to kill myself with aconite?"

Sarah turned to Chuck, "Please. Stop delaying. I can take it. Chuck? Is that what this is about? "

Chuck gently, calmly and confidently answered, "I don't know what happened ..."

Gruber cut Chuck off, "This is ridiculous. Of course you did all of that stuff. The case against you is overwhelming. You went to Shawzetti's room to bed him, he got a little rough, you fought back and killed him, then you felt bad, so she tried to kill herself."

Decker cut in, "That doesn't make sense, I think she knew who Shawzetti was, she seduced him with the premeditated plan to murder him. She brought the knife along to kill him, and she brought the suicide note, poison and syringe along to kill herself in guilt and shame."

Chuck sternly rebuffed those two theories, "Gentleman. And I use that term loosely. I don't know whodunit yet, but I do know Sarah didn't write this suicide note, or try to commit suicide, or sleep with Shawzetti, or kill him. But before this train pulls into the Chicago station, I'm going to find out. That is a guarantee."

"Mr Decker. Mr Gruber. Before we rush to judge, I want to hear her story. M politely, yet firmly spoke, then she turned to Sarah and softly asked, "Sweetie. Can you tell us what you do remember?"

**3 Sarah's POV**

None of what these two men implied is true. I've been framed. I got a note you saw me read at lunch luring me here. The note said a a shooter pointed a gun at Chuck's head and would fire if I didn't come to room seven. That I'd better convince Chuck to not follow me. The note was not from Dante Shawzetti, but a man named Daniel Wood. He told me he had info about my mom and my sister Molly. So I did as I was asked. The note's in my skirt pocket. Look for it, the note will prove I'm telling the truth."

Morgan scampered off to look for the note.

"So you read the note, then what?" M asked, as gently as she could, trying hard not to sound like a prosecuting attorney.

Sarah responded, trying to recall every detail, "I told the guard to keep Chuck from following me, so Chuck wouldn't get killed. I hurried to room seven. I knocked on the door. The door swung open. I walked in, That's the last thing I remember until I felt Asta licking my feet and Mr Charles with his mouth magically breathing life back into me."

Chuck asked, "Morgan, did you find the note?"

Morgan clumsily dug around, "Found it."

"Let me read it" Decker grabbed the note and read outloud, "Note said 'Whore. Meet me in room seven. Now. I'm going to screw you silly and you're going to love it. Daniel'."

The words horrified Sarah, "No. No. What's going on here. That's not the note I was given. That's not the note I put in my pocket. You have to believe me."

Saffron coyly butted in, "That's the note I delivered. Read it myself. So did Mr Depak. Tell them all Manooshy."

Manoosh politely hung his head and respectfully looked at Sarah, "I'm sorry Mrs Charles. That's the note."

Sarah panicked, "It's not the note. Chuck. Please. You have to believe me. You have to find out what really happened here."

"I will Sarah." Chuck replied. He was the only one in the room who appeared to be unfazed by the note contents.

"She's lying through her teeth." Gruber said in a growling, snarling voice.

M took over chuck's role worrying about Sarah, "Are you up for this now Sarah?"

Sarah responded, "I am, I want to find out what happened."

M continued, "OK then. You got the note, left the dining room, then what?"

"I can't recall. I think I fought back, even though my attacker drugged me." Sarah looked at her husband for reassurance, Chuck, "I don't know. I left the dining car, came here, knocked on the door. That's all I can recall."

Cobb asked the next question, "You called Dante Shawzetti by name before, do know him?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course. I've seen pictures. Every school child knows who Dante Shawzetti is."

"Yet. Nobody outside a few agents of Hitler's SS, have ever seen him." Verbanski added to the conversation.

Morgan asked next, "Do you know this Mr Wood fellow then?"

"Never heard of him." Sarah shook her head no.

"They are the same person. This man in the bed, Shawzetti, introduced himself as Daniel Wood when I met him." Saffron chimed in with.

"There has to be an explanation for all of this. Tell us Chuck. Tell us what really happened." Morgan said in a pleading way. The note shook Morgan's confidence in Sarah.

"I don't know Morgan. Not yet. But I'll figure it out." Chuck hesitated after he spoke, and thought to himself, I probably shouldn't have said that. This is the second time I admitted I knew nothing. I have to act quickly, I need a plan.

Morgan looked pleased, "That's my boy."

Morgan's comments confused Agatha, "But Mr Grimes. You're THE famous detective. Not Mr Charles."

Morgan didn't hesitate. "Agatha. Miss Christie. I led you on. My ego got in the way. My boy here, Chuck, he's the famous detective. I'm the bumbling sidekick. Chuck will solve this case. I will do my best to not get in his way."

Agatha indignantly asked, "Mr Grimes. How could you?"

Myrna responded, "Agatha. Don't be such a dolt. We all knew Morgan was pulling your leg."

Agatha protested, "Myrna you acted like you believed him."

"I was being polite to Mr Grimes. Then, Sarah winked at me. We were playing a joke on Mr Charles. For upsetting Sarah. I almost goofed up the story, as I found Mr Charles so dashing and charming. Bill got me back on course." Myrna responded.

Agatha shook her head no, "Well, not for me. I want my hero small, annoying, persistent, and off the wall. Mr Grimes is the perfect detective in my book."

Myrna laughed, "Luckily you're the author Agatha." Myrna turned to Morgan, "Mr Grimes. I think you might become Agatha's muse."

"Is that a good thing?" Morgan looked confused.

Bill had the perfect antidote, "Martini Morgan?"

**4 Team Chuck vs Team Clyde**

"Enough of this. What now?" Decker asked.

Cobb answered. "I want this all to go away. I want to get off this God forsaken train in Chicago, and get as far away from The Charles as I possibly can."

"What should we do with the crazy whore?" Gruber asked.

Sarah was near hysterical now, "Chuck. Please help me. Prove my innocence. I didn't kill Shawzetti, or write that note or try to kill myself. And I sure didn't sleep with him, whoever he is, Shawzetti or Wood."

General Cobb responded directly to Sarah, "It's less than two hours before we pull into Chicago, no time to prove anything Mrs Charles. You'll be taken to the downtown Chicago precinct, a pretty little thing like you won't fare well in prison."

Inara responded, "But he's a war criminal. That's not murder."

Grandpa George cluelessly responded, "She tried to commit suicide. I demand she be placed in psychiatric care, not sent to prison."

Decker replied in a snarky way, "This is the United States of America, and a whore can't sleep with her lover, then slit his throat with no repercussions."

Saffron quickly added in, "On her honeymoon none the less. The harlot."

Decker gave an evil, sadistic laugh and said, "General Cobb. You need not worry about any of this. I'll take her to my quarters. Gruber and I will keep close watch on her. Find out what kind of whore she really." Decker laughed then said, "Go get her Gruber."

Gruber gave Sarah a perverted up and down look, "Come on whore. It's time for you to pay your dues to society." Gruber said then he walked over to the table where Chuck and Sarah sat.

Chuck stood up and quickly got between Sarah and Gruber.

So did Chuck's sidekick, who came running from underneath the chest of drawers, "GRRR." Asta showed teeth as he growled.

Chuck took command, "Decker. Gruber. That isn't going to happen. And the only place my wife is going is to the bathroom and get dressed. And the next one of you who call Mrs Charles anything other than Mrs Charles will be eating from a straw for the next six months, compliments of a Charles Charles right cross. Are we clear?"

Gruber mocked Chuck as he put his hand on his gun, ready to draw, while he purposefully got in Chuck's face, as if to bait him. "Isn't that cute? The great Charles Charles defending his whore."

Before Gruber could draw his weapon, the training Charles Charles had as a beat cop on the streets of New York City came in handy, "Thump." Gruber's jaw met Charles Charles right cross before he could draw his weapon on Chuck.

Gruber dropped straight to the ground out cold.

Cobb laughed, "He won't be eating solid food anytime soon."

Decker drew his gun on Chuck, "I'll tell you what happened, your wife's a murderer AND a whore. Seducing a man to kill him. War criminal or not, murder is murder. She's coming with me."

"Thump." Morgan sucker punched Decker in the jaw. Decker dropped to one knee.

"Ouch" Morgan called out as he shook his hand to rid himself of the stinging pain. "Glass jaw I guess, that'll teach him for talking about Sarah that way."

Decker recovered enough to aim his gun at Chuck.

**5 Jayne Cobb's Achilles Heel**

"Holster that weapon Decker." Cobb commanded.

'Click.' 'Click.' The two armed guards with General Cobb cocked their rifles. The guards took dead aim at Decker.

"NOW. Mr Decker. Are we clear?" Cobb asked with authority.

"Yes sir. We're clear." Decker responded and put his gun away.

Cobb continued, "OK. Everyone calm down. My men locked down the luxury since the troll and the cute little elf broke in this morning. If the murderer isn't Mrs Charles. The killer is one of you."

"Or more than one of us." Agatha added as if she had a plot in mind for this story, that might become her own someday.

Cobb nodded, "Exactly. You're all detained until the train pulls into Chicago and I can get out of here with those under my protection. Mrs Charles. You should have joined us. I can't protect you now. Once we're safe. Then the authorities can sort it all out."

Inara asked, "What if she's innocent? She won't get a fair shake in downtown Chicago. We can't let that happen."

Cobb responded coldly, "I don't care. I'm getting my people and those I'm responsible for away from all these crazies."

Luckily for Chuck and Sarah, a real hero stepped up, "General Cobb Sir."

Cobb's demeanor changed instantly, as Alex Grimes had a strange effect on the childless General Cobb, "Yes My Dear. What can I do for you?"

Alex was near in tears, "I know you are a good man. You are the only person who can help my friend. You knew Jack, he's gone. Now she needs a father. Someone to give her a chance. Hold a hearing. Let Decker make his case and let Chuck make his. Then, if it still looks like she's guilty, then turn her over to Decker and the Chicago police."

General Cobb was near in tears himself, "I know, but ..."

Alex responded a bit boldly, like a daughter might to her father, "But nothing General Cobb. Sir. It's the right thing to do."

Cobb was caving in, "Oh... I don't know …."

Alex played her last card, "General Cobb. Pleeeaaase."

Cobb gave in, "Oh Alright. Just for you."

Alex walked up to Cobb, and stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek, :Thank you General Cobb. You're my hero."

Decker was up in arms, "General. I protest. Mr Charles is famous for gathering all the suspects, and provoking someone to confess to the crime using theatrical techniques."

Cobb was furious at the implication that Charles Charles could influence him unduly, "Mr Decker. Are you questioning my ability as a fair judge of this case? As far as I can tell, you have an open and shut case. I've heard of his tricks. I might allow him a moment or two, but you have an air tight case. We'll hold the unofficial hearing. And then, if you prove your case Mrs Charles is going to prison in downtown Chicago. I expect at that point, the only person who can help her is God himself."

"Oh Alright. As if I have a choice." Decker grumbled.

"Is that OK with you Charles?" Cobb asked.

Chuck had his plan in place now, "I don't need an hour to solve this case, meet in fifteen minutes. In the dining car."

A hush fell over the entire room.

After a moment of silence, M spoke up, "Why do you say that Chuck? Don't you need time to investigate? You haven't even examined the evidence in this room, let alone question us. As far as I can tell, I can't account for at least half the passengers at the time of the murder. That makes them all suspects. And you're the only one in the room who isn't shocked by the evidence against Sarah. What do you know the rest of us don't"

"That's true. I do know something the rest of you don't." Chuck confidently replied. He winked at Sarah, smiled, and said, "I know whodunit! "

**XXXXXXXXXX End of Chapter 7**

_I over-used the words 'magic' and 'kiss' in the first few paragraphs. I did so in an overt way without apology and for a very distinct reason having to do with my hope that the same logic worked in Chuck vs Goodbye. I tried to cast a vote for 'magic' in the last tv scene on the beach with my words in this story._

_In case you forgot, Jayne Cobb is not Alex's dad. I used John Casey in LID, so I had to improvise. Jayne does have a soft spot for Alex, in a completely father daughter sort of way. Not even an ounce of creepy is going on there._

_Did you like how Chuck, with a little help from his friends (and maybe a few enemies) saved Sarah? _

_Does Chuck really know whodunit? Read on to find out!_


End file.
